Our Crazy Life
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Life for the Davenport's is nowhere near normal. Especially when you have nine people all living together, five of which are bionic. From Douglas joining them, to Marcus's return, to the newest Davenport. How will this work out? Read to find out. (More characters than listed)
1. Prolouge

**WARNING : DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN YOU POSTED WHAT! LOTS OF SPOILERS, AND CHANGES. DO NOT EVEN FINISH READING THIS AN IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!**

**XxXxXx**

**In this story nobody knows about their bionics. **

**Everything in No Going Back happened except for Principal Perry finding out about their bionics.**

**Everything in Sink Or Swim happened if it's not about Perry knowing about their bionics.**

**And everything in You Posted What happened except for the world finding out about their bionics, and Leo becoming bionic**

****And a big thank you to fudgebrownieface for inspiring this story. I had originally based Dylan off of Davis. I really liked how there was an OC youngest Davenport.****

****Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes****

* * *

><p>Crazy.<p>

That one word sums up his entire life.

As Donald is sitting at the island drinking his coffee he starts to think about what has happened in the past few months.

* * *

><p>Well first of all his brother lives with them now. He really has changed for the better, and he's glad. Douglas has no idea how much it hurt Donald to see his brother acting that way, but he also doesn't know how happy he was to see him. For the past fifteen years Donald thought his brother was dead, and there he was.<p>

He really helped with Krane and the bionic army. He explained how Krane's bionics worked, and what his weakness were - not that there were many of them.

He's also the reason for having Marcus back. He was the only one who knew how he worked. Douglas and Donald worked on fixing Marcus for about a month, and Donald really enjoyed spending time with his brother again.

It felt good to know that Adam, Bree, and Chase have their real father back, but even though he's not technically their father, they will always be his kids.

* * *

><p>Then there's Marcus. They had to resurrect the android when they found out that Krane had an entire army of bionics all under the control of the Triton App. Donald and Douglas had figured out how to make Marcus human, and not an android.<p>

They beat the army, not easily mind you, but they still won. Marcus was the reason they did. He, being the "weapon" that Douglas raised him to be, easily took out close to a third of the army by himself.

He helped the others when they needed him, and if he ever saw a soldier trying to do a sneak attack on one of his cousins/siblings he would fry them using his lightning fingers.

Everyone gladly excepted him into the family, even Leo, and now they also have him living with them.

* * *

><p>The best change in Donald's life (in his opinion) was Dylan (played by Jace Norman).<p>

The poor boy was an orphan adopted by Krane from an orphanage in Seaford to become a mindless soldier. He had been adopted when he was seven, and he was now thirteen.

He was abused by Krane for six years before they rescued him. He was the first soldier to attack us, and they knocked him out (not very easily), and removed his chip.

When he woke up he told us about the army, and what he remembered about the past six years of his life. He told us about beatings for hours on end, training 24/7, and punishments that even a serial killer wouldn't deserve.

We gladly took him in, and even offered to give him back his bionics. He politely told us that after everything he has been through he didn't want anything to do with bionics.

He is such a sweet kid, and it makes Donald angry to know that for six years straight. SIX YEARS. Krane had been torturing him.

* * *

><p>And lastly there's the army. There were thousands of them. All taking orders from the same person, ready to do same things, and wanting to take down the same family.<p>

All nine of the Davenports - Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus, Leo, Donald, Douglas, Tasha, and Dylan - were out there fighting for their lives.

He had to give all of them bionics for the fight - even though he took them away after the army was defeated.

No matter how scared Dylan was, or how nervous Tasha was, or even how clumsy he, Douglas, and Leo were, it was either they did it, or they die.

Tasha has been really protective over Dylan, and she pretty much had to force him to get bionics, because she didn't want him to get hurt. But it wasn't until Marcus talked to him that he actually agreed.

The whole time during the fight Donald could see Marcus staying pretty close to Dylan. Keeping an eye on him. One time when Dylan got surrounded by soldiers Marcus actually risked his life to save him. He had fought off the soldiers, and protected Dylan.

At one point one of the soldiers had actually gotten to Dylan and knocked him out. Marcus fried the soldier, and put Dylan in a special force field that stays around the person so that their protected.

The fight had - thankfully - been in a huge warehouse so no one saw them.

They won, but when they got home they were all tired. Nobody had time to fight, and he was okay with that. When they walked in the door they literally passed out wherever they could without being cut on broken glass or something like that.

Krane had killed himself hoping to take out his enemies, S1 was put into custody of the government, and it turned out that all of the soldiers were androids.

* * *

><p>After Donald finishes his coffee he walks over to the sink, and places his mug in it.<p>

DING

Walking out from the elevator are Adam, Bree, and Chase.

Although Donald gave them their own room with capsules in them the bionic trio still liked to sleep in the lab sometimes.

Donald had given them their own rooms, and put capsules in each of them. They are allowed to sleep in a bed, but every now and then they have to sleep in their capsules.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Marcus, and Dylan all have their own rooms, but lots of times he will find then having sleepovers with each other.

Like Dylan likes to sleep with Marcus a lot, and Adam and Chase like staying with Leo. Sometimes they'll have a guys night, and there will be Adam, Chase, Marcus, Leo, and Dylan all together in the same room. And there are some night where all six of them will be together in the same room.

The three come out laughing about something.

"Hey guys. what's up?" Donald asks them

"Nothin' just came up for breakfast" Bree replies

"Adam what are you doing?" Chase asks

"Looking for my Powdered Sugar Cookie Donut O's" Adam replies digging through the cabinet

"Hey. How about instead of that, we actually make breakfast for everyone" Donald offers, and the three nod excitedly in agreement.

The four of them get to work making, eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, muffins, and fruit salad.

Donald got to work on the eggs, Adam made the pancakes, Chase was working on the bacon and sausage, and Bree was making the fruit salad.

They started about 7:00, and they finished everything about 7:45.

"Adam you get the drinks, Chase you set the table, I'll set out all the food, and Bree you go and start waking people up, but don't use your super speed so that we have time to finish" Donald tells his kids, and they get to work on their new tasks.

They hear their family coming down the steps just as they finish setting the table.

"Donald what's all this?" Tasha asks gesturing to the breakfast they had prepared

"It's breakfast" he says kissing her

They sit down with their family, and start eating.

They talk about school, boys, training, missions ect. And Donald is glad that his blended family all gets along so well.

From the children he had raised, to the woman he married, to the step-son he had gained, to his brother who had once been a threat, to a used to be evil android, to an orphan who had been abused.

He had a crazy, weird, mixed up, awesome, amazing life. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I really like how that turned out.<strong>

**So I - finally - watched the first episode of Hostages yesterday. I'm thinking about writing a fanfiction about it once I watch a few more episodes.**

**A la paz (BTW that means "peace out" in spanish)**


	2. Donald Observes His Family

**So the flashback for this chapter is what happened during the fight with the bionic soldiers. It's not really in detail, and it mostly focuses on Marcus and Dylan, but you need to know what happened.**

**fudgebrownieface: Yes I am doing the big/little brother relationship with Dylan and Marcus. I figured that since they were the two newest members of the family that they could bond with each other pretty easily.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or Despicable Me 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Donald's POV<strong>

As I look out my window I try to think about my new life, but it's really hard when you almost had to watch your kids die.

I decide to go downstairs where I can hear my family. At least I still have my family. Their laughter, their smiles, it's enough to make you forget all about your troubles.

I go down to see all six of my kids sitting together watching a movie, Tasha sitting at the dining room table working something, and Douglas trying out a recipe from his cooking class.

I walk over to my kids - two of which haven't even been my kids for very long - "Hey guys. whacha watching?" I ask sitting in the chair beside the couch

"Despicable Me 2" Adam relpies before laughing once again at the minions giving a 21 fart gun salute.

They are sitting in their normal pairs. Bree and Chase are snuggles up together, Adam and Leo are sitting next to each other laughing and talking, and Marcus and Dylan are sitting next to each other.

Although Dylan is laughing along with everyone else I can see faint tear stains on his face. Ever since he started living with us he has been really scared of Krane coming back, and he's just been having a hard time with everything.

Some days we would just be upset all day, because what Krane did to him wouldn't leave his mind. During those days he would avoid everyone, stay in his room, and cry - although if you went into his room he would pretend like he wasn't crying. Krane hurt him physically and emotionally. He was a truly broken kid.

Before "The Fight" he hadn't cried in about a month. He had stopped when Marcus had arrived. Neither of them felt very comfortable here,and they realized that they were both kinda going through the same thing - the whole not really feeling comfortable, because they were still new to the family thing. After Marcus found Dylan crying he comforted him, and they became really close. Marcus is his big brother, and I'm glad that Dylan at least has Marcus for when Krane pops back into his mind.

I smile at the sight of my children all getting along, and not fighting for a change. I get up and walk behind the couch - so that I don't block their view of the movie - and walk over to my brother.

I pick up a spoon and pretend to talk into it "So what is chef Dougie trying out today?" I say in a deeper reporter voice, and then hold out the spoon for him to talk into.

He rolls his eyes, but plays along "Well Donny what we have here is a batch of cookies made entirely of healthy ingredients."

"Well what make then so healthy?" I say still speaking in a deeper voice

"They the batter is mostly the same, but in the cookies I have cherries, grapes, strawberries, and blueberries...Oh and these over here" he says hovering his hand over a second batch "Are made with fruit and chocolate, because what's the point of a cookie if there's no chocolate?" he says, and we both laugh

"Hmmm, I agree with that" Tasha says walking past us and grabbing one of the chocolate cookies.

I follow her back to the table.

"And what is my lovely wife doing at this fine moment?" I ask her

"Well I am finishing up the bills, and then I am completely free" she says after finishing up her cookie "Oh and by the way Dylan was crying again earlier" she adds quietly

"Yeah I could see the tear stains on his face" I say looking back over at my children

"Yeah Marcus was able to calm him down, but I'm worried about him"

"Why" I question

"Well because Krane isn't even alive anymore, so why is he still afraid of him?" still speaking quietly so that they won't hear us

"Well yes Krane is dead, but that doesn't mean that the memories are"

"What do you mean?" she asks me with a confused face

"Well he was put through a lot in those six years that Krane had him, and it's not unnormal for him to still be upset...I would be worried if we _was_ completely fine, but don't worry...he'll be fine"

"If you're sure"

"Positive"

She finishes up her work, and Douglas finishes up in the kitchen. We take the kids in some cookies, and sit down with them to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p><em>We had been out there for three days trapped in Krane's warehouse. Fighting and protecting.<em>

_We hadn't assigned teams or groups, but everyone kinda made their own._

_Adam, Bree, and Chase stuck together. Me and Douglas stayed with each other. Tasha and Leo stayed with each other. And Marcus and Dylan were together._

_Dylan didn't even realize that he was paired up with Marcus, but Marcus apparently did. He wanted to protect his new little brother. Marcus stayed as close to Dylan as he could while still doing his job. Whenever Dylan would look like he was struggling Marcus would rush over to his side._

_Dylan was thankful for that, and the one time that one of the soldiers had gotten Marcus he had his back just like Marcus had his. He shot the soldier with his heat vision right in the head, and the soldier went unconscious...At least he thinks he was just unconscious._ **(AN: Got that line from fudgebrownieface's story Lab Rats 4S: Break In)**_ After that they agreed that they were partnered up, and it stayed like that the entire time._

_Then it was time to face Krane. The nine of them lined up in front of him. He just smiled and held up a remote._

_They all stared at it with confused faces, until Chase registered what it was. Him, Marcus, Donald, Douglas, and Tasha quickly put up their force fields as soon as the explosion started, and grabbed someone to try and protect them._

_Me and Douglas were both protecting Adam, Tasha was protectively covering Leo, Chase was hugging Bree, and Marcus had his arm wrapped around Dylan._

_When all of the dust around them had cleared they looked around closely to make sure that we were safe. When we saw nothing that could hurt us we put down our force fields._

_I had found something about a self destruct feature on Krane's chip, and I guess that's what it was._

_He gave up his own life just to take out his enemies._

_As we look around even more we see that all of his soldiers had been androids, and they were all destroyed. _

_Except for one._

_S1 was still standing in a corner staring at us and grinning evilly._

_She looked at us for a minute before locking her eyes on the youngest Davenport. Before any of us could do anything she super sped over, grabbed Dylan, and sped back to where she was originally standing._

_She reached in her pocket, and pulled out a knife. She held it to his neck and said that, unless we turned ourselves into the government, she would kill him._

_Everyone looked shocked and upset, but out of all of us Marcus looked the most upset. He looked as if he was about to cry, and/or rip S1's head off._

_Chase secretly used his molecular kinesis to toss the knife out of her hands, and Bree super sped up to her and they both started fighting each other. _

_The second S1 let go of Dylan he super sped over to Marcus, and hugged him tightly and it sounded like he was crying too. Tasha stayed with Marcus and Dylan, and the rest of us went to help Bree - who was obviously tired and losing. _

_Within about five minutes we had her unconscious, and Marcus and Tasha had calmed down Dylan. We called the police about S1, and she was taken under custody of the government, and put under 24/7 surveillance._

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah I decided to post this chapter tonight, because fudgebrownieface was really excited for it. So please yeah please review, and tell me what you thought of it. A new chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow, but I'm not sure when.<strong>

**A la paz**


	3. Nightmare

**So this chapter is Dylan and Marcus. I really like writing Marcus as a big brother. So anyways...here you go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

_I was fighting off some soldiers when I heard someone yelling._

_"HELP!" I turn to see Marcus who had been caught by the soldiers._

_His arms were behind his back, and the soldiers were punching and kicking him. It made me so mad I used my heat vision on them._

_Except my heat vision wasn't working, and my feet were frozen to the ground. I couldn't move at all._

_They continued to beat him, and I wanted to cry so badly. But I was still frozen._

_I couldn't do anything to help him. I couldn't tell him thank you for being there for me when I was alone back at the Davenport house, or for protecting me all those times during this fight._

_The screaming died down, and the soldiers disappeared one by one to reveal a dead Marcus._

_"NOOOO!" I said finally being able to move, and I ran over to him as fast as I could. _

_Suddenly the room changed and we were in an all black room with one single spotlight on me and Marcus. I cried over my step-brother until he too disappeared. _

_I was all alone._

* * *

><p>I wake up and I'm afraid to even move. I am sweaty, and I'm shaking. I look around the room to see that it was just a bad dream.<p>

I decide to go and see Marcus.

I get to his room, and open his door "Marcus?" I say in a hushed voice so that I don't wake anyone up.

I walk over to his bed and tap him "Marcus?"

He starts to wake up "Hmmm? Dylan what are you doing here?" he asks propping himself up on his arm, and looking at me

"Umm...I-I-I-"

"You had a bad dream again didn't you" Marcus cuts me off, and I nod

He sits up and pats the spot next to him, and I sit down

"So what was it about?" he asks me, and I just look at the floor and sniffle a bit

"Dylan?" he says in a calm voice trying to get my attention

"...I was dreaming about what happened when they caught you, but instead I couldn't move" I start speed talking (not like Bree's speed talking, but just normal speed talking) "And they they killed you, and then everyone was gone, and I was all alone again and-"

"Hey" Marcus stops me putting his hands on my shoulders "You're never going to be by yourself, and I'm sitting right here. Nothing happened to me. See I'm fine." he says

"B-B-But w-what if S1 e-escap-pes?" I ask starting to cry, and Marcus pulls me into him.

"She wont, and I know that she's hurt you in the past, but her and Krane are both gone...And even if she did come back you know we wouldn't let anything happen to you"

I nod and try to calm myself down.

"Do you wanna sleep in here tonight?" Marcus asks me

I nod my head, and we both get in his bed.

"Goodnight Dylan"

"Goodnight Marcus..and thanks"

"No problem"

I fall into a dreamless sleep, and I realize that Marcus was right. Krane is dead, S1 is in prison, and if she did come back my family would protect me no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>Dylan was trying his best to fight off this soldier, but something was wrong. There were less soldiers attacking him than before, and he couldn't figure out why. <em>

_"HELP!" Dylan turned around to see that Marcus had been captured by some of the soldiers. He was laying on the ground with his hands behind his back, and the soldiers were taking turns blasting him with their later vision, punching him, and kicking him._

_"NOOOO!" Dylan says as he punches the soldier he was fighting right in the face, and runs over to his brother. The soldiers surround Marcus, making it impossible to get to him._

_"MOVE IT!" Dylan shouted as he tried to fight off the soldiers "MARCUS!" he was starting to cry, because his brother was gonna die, and it would be all his fault._

_He then remembered what Krane had said was their weakness. They die if they're too hot. Dylan blasted the soldiers that were separating him from Marcus with his heat vision. They started twitching, and then fell to the ground. He did the same to the soldiers who were hurting Marcus, and they too died._

_"MARCUS!" Dylan cried as he ran over to his brother. He super sped over to Marcus, and crushed him in a hug._

_"Dylan...thank you" Marcus said to his little brother._

_"You're my brother...I would do anything for you" Dylan says to him_

_"I didn't even know you had heat vision"_

_"I didn't either, but Mr. Davenport and Douglas did say that we might get some new abilities"_

_"Well I guess you found yours" Marcus said smiling_

_He hugged his little brother again, and they went off to continue fighting for their family_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's what actually happened during the fight. I wan't to have a flashback in each chapter - either it will be in the chapter, or it will be at the end - and Dylan's dream wasn't actually what happened, so it wasn't a flashback.<strong>

**Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, but that's how I wrote it. So since this chapter was kinda short, I'm gonna post the next chapter later today.**

**See ya later :)**


	4. Adam's New Baby Bro

**So I needed to have Dylan's first day in here somewhere, and so this chapter is mostly just a flashback of the day Dylan broke into there house. But it does have some Dylan/Adam brotherly bonding in it too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

I can's sleep. I look at the clock 4:56 am. I just can't stop thinking about Dylan. He is my little brother now, and that means that I'm supposed to take care of him.

I think about when he first showed up.

**FLASHBACK Still Adam's POV**

_"KIDS! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Mr. Davenport yells_

_"We're coming. We're coming" I say walking down the stairs with Leo following me._

_"Where are Bree and Chase?" Leo asks Mr. Davenport_

_"They're down in the lab. Chase was helping Bree with her math" Mr. Davenport says and we nod _

_Just then Bree super speeds into the living room dragging Chase behind her_

_"We're ready to go" she says_

_We were about to leave when someone busts through the back window._

_Standing there in front of us is a blonde haired boy - who can't be any older than fourteen - with glowing green eyes and he was wearing something that looks like a mission suit._

_"Who are you?" I ask_

_He shoots a laser at us, and Chase uses his force field to block it_

_"He's bionic" Mr. Davenport says_

_"Bu-But...But that's impossible" Douglas says while staring at the boy_

_They look at him a little closer "AND HE'S UNDER CONTROL OF THE TRITON APP!" Mr. Davenport shouts pointing at him_

_He shoots Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Tasha, and Leo with plasma grenades, and they fall to the ground unconscious. He then looks at us._

_Before we can react he speeds over to Bree and attacks her. Me and Chase stand back and watch as the two battle. He is just a kid, and Bree is evenly matched. Since they both have super speed, they are easily able to dodge each others attacks. _

_But when the boy finally lands a punch to her face, and knocks her out, Chase and I run over to her. I then get up to see him standing in front of us smiling evilly._

_"Look I don't want to hurt you but-" I am cut off by him punching me in the face with his super strength. I'm taken back, and while I'm still a little dazed the boy goes to Chase._

_Chase stands up and looks at the young boy standing in front of him_

_"Okay, so you're obviously not listening to us, but I will not fight you" Chase says, and the boy just shoots his heat vision at his head. Chase falls to the ground in pain just as Bree starts to wake up._

_"CHASE!" she yells crawling over to him_

_"HEY!" I yell, and the boy turns to me "I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU, BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" I yell, and activate my blast wave_

_Chase covers him and Bree before I even finish yelling, because he knew what was coming next. But the boy doesn't react fast enough, and gets thrown to the other side of the room._

_Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Tasha, and Leo all wake up to see the young blonde haired boy flying across the room._

_We all get up to check on him._

_Chase bends down to him, and checks his heart._

_"He still has a pulse, but it sounds a little weak."_

_"I'd better take him down to the lab, and make sure he's okay" Mr. Davenport says bending down and picking him up bridal style._

_We all go down to the lab, and Mr. Davenport lays him down on the cyber desk. Douglas starts hooking stuff up to him, and doing the doctor part, and Mr. Davenport starts typing stuff on the computers._

_Meanwhile me, Bree, and Chase are all recovering from the fight with the boy, Leo was helping Mr. Davenport with removing the kids chip, and Tasha was sitting next to the boy stroking his hair._

_They removed his chip, and fixed his injuries. Now we're just waiting for him to wake up._

_"NO! STOP PLEASE!" the boy yells in his sleep "PLEASE NO! PLEASE MR. KRANE STOP!"_

_"Did he just say Krane?" Bree asks, and we all look worried "I WANT MY MOM BACK!" he yells still moving around in his sleep._

_"Hey...Hey come on buddy wake up." Mr. Davenport says shaking him to wake him up_

_The boy opens his eyes and sits straight up. He looks around and he looks really scared._

_"W-W-Where am I?" the boy asks starting to cry a little_

_"Sweetie there's nothing to be worried about" Tasha says to him in her soothing mother voice, and Douglas removes all of the wires connected to him_

_"That's n-not an a-an-answer" he says once Douglas finishes still looking terrified_

_"You're in our lab" Bree says walking over to him_

_He looks at her for a minute "You're Bree...Bree Davenport" he says_

_"Yes I am" she says, and he looks even more scared_

_"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asks him_

_"I-I-I can't tell you" he says looking down at the ground_

_"Is it that you're bionic, and want to kill us?" I ask, and everyone stares at me_

_"NO I...I don't want to...but how did you know all that?"_

_"Because it just happened upstairs" I say, and he starts tearing up again_

_"I'm sorry" he says barely above a whisper, and looks up at us_

_"D-Did I do that?" he says pointing to the cut on Bree's cheek_

_"Umm...yes" Bree says "But it's fine, we could see that you were under the control of the Triton App" she says, and he looks terrified again_

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? ARE YOU GONNA USE IT ON ME TOO?" he says jumping off the desk, and backing away from us starting to cry again_

_"No. I promise we're not" Mr. Davenport says slowly walking over to him_

_He looks even more terrified, and slides down the wall until he is sitting on the ground, and curls up in a little ball and starts crying_

_"Awww, sweetie" Tasha says walking over to him "Are you okay?" she says. He looks up and I can see the tears streaming down his cheeks_

_I walk over to him "Hey..buddy. You're fine, but there is something I need to ask you"_

_"What?" he says not crying as much now_

_"When you were having a nightmare..you were yelling stuff...And you said something about Krane" he looks as if he's about to break down as soon as I say that name "Was it Victor Krane?"_

_He nods in response, and I gently stand him up, and bring him over to the couch in the corner_

_Bree and Tasha on either side of him, and Mr. Davenport kneels down in front of him_

_"Okay now, are you feeling okay?" Mr. Davenport asks him, and he looks around at us and nods_

_"Okay then. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I need you to answer" he takes a deep breath and nods again_

_"Okay, first off what's your name?" Mr. Davenport asks_

_he sniffles a little bit before answering "D-D-Dylan"_

_"Dylan?" Mr. Davenport asks, and he nods his head again_

_"Okay then Dylan, about when you were yelling in your sleep earlier. You were yelling some things that I need to ask you about"_

_"Go ahead"_

_"What do you know about Victor Krane?"_

_He looks at the floor "He's" he gulps "He's kinda my dad"_

_"He's your what!?" Mr. Davenport yells causing Dylan to tear up again. Bree pulls him into her, and he looks like he's crying a bit_

_"Donald!" Tasha yells_

_"Sorry. Dylan what do you mean kinda?"_

_He pulls away from Bree "Well he adopted me when I was seven"_

_"So you were an orphan?" Bree asks_

_"Yes" he says playing with his bracelet_

_"Could you tell us about your life a little bit?" Mr Davenport asks, but he just continues to play with his bracelet _

_"Wacha got there?" Chase asks gesturing to his bracelet_

_"A bracelet my mom gave me before she...before she died" _

_"I was an orphan for two years before Krane adopted me. Right from the second I walked in that house he tortured me. He beat me when I did something wrong. He would cut me when I messed up..."_

_He finished telling us about his life with Krane, and that there was an army of bionics training to attack us._

_"So...you're the first of many bionic soldiers sent here by Krane to destroy us" Mr. Davenport says_

_"Uh, yeah" Dylan says looking at the floor again. He had finally calmed down...finally_

_"So" Chase started "What do we do now? I mean it's not like we can just send him back"_

_"Well you're right about that Chase" Douglas says walking over to the cyber desk to look at Dylan's chip, and everyone but Tasha followed_

_"If you're not gonna send me back then" he said getting up, and he gulped looking scared "What are you gonna do with me?" _

_"Well, I guess we're gonna keep you here" Mr. Davenport says to him_

_"But what about Krane? He's gonna come back for me"_

_"I made it look like you were dead. I've gotten pretty good at faking deaths, so I just faked yours"_

_"So he thinks I'm dead?"_

_"Yup" Douglas answers, and motions for Dylan to go over to him. Dylan walks over to Douglas, and looks at the files he has up_

_"What's this?" Dylan asks_

_"This is from a scan I did on your chip earlier after we extracted it" Douglas says, and Dylan's hand instinctively goes up to his neck_

_"You what? Why?"_

_"I'm sorry, but it was the only was to make sure that Krane couldn't take control of you again" Douglas explains_

_"I didn't say I was upset, I was just asking why. I hated my bionics. All they ever did was make me want to pass out everytime I used them."_

_After that Tasha showed him to the guest room, which she said was now his room, and he stayed in there the rest of the day._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I wish I could've helped him a little more that day, but he wouldn't even let anyone come near him except for Mr. Davenport, Tasha, or Douglas. He freaked out whenever anyone else touched him, but there was this one time that night where he had a nightmare, and he let Bree comfort him since she had come upstairs to get something, and she went to check on him.

I look over at the clock again and see it says 5:46 am. I decide to get up since I can't sleep. I go downstairs to see the tv on and someone sitting on the sofa. The stair I step on creaks, and the person turns to face me. I then see that it was Dylan.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up?" I ask

"I could ask you the same thing"

I shrug "How long have you been up?" I ask him

"A couple hours" he says. I walk over to him, and sit down beside him

We sit there for a minute in silence "So...how you feeling?" I ask him

"Fine I guess"

"What do you mean "I guess"?"

"Adam I'm fine" he lies. I can see faint tear stains on his cheeks

"Why were you crying this time?" I ask in a calm voice, and he just looks at the ground and sniffles

"I-I had a...a bad dream" he says still staring at the floor

"Do I even have to ask what it was about?"

"Probably not" he says then breaks down crying again

I pull him into me "Why did Krane have to do this to me? I would've rather stayed at the orphanage than be adopted by him" he says still crying into my shirt

"Hey look at the bright side" I say, and he looks up at me "If Krane hadn't adopted you, then you wouldn't be here right now, and you wouldn't have a family that really cares about you. I mean the kids there would've been like your family, but it's different than when you really have a family. Ya know what I mean?" I say to him, and he nods

I pull him into another hug which he gratefully returns

**Dylan's POV**

When I pull away from Adam he keeps his arm around me, and I'm perfectly fine with that.

"Adam?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I'm scared"

"Of what"

"Going to school tomorrow"

"There's nothing to worry about. You're kinda like Chase in the way that you're kinda nerdy"

"Hey"

Adam smiles "But you're also like Marcus in the way that you're really smart, but also really cool"

I smile

"So I think you'll really like school" Adam says

"Okay Adam"

We sit there for a little bit until I start to feel tired, and I fall asleep.

**Adam's POV**

I feel Dylan go limp, and look down at him. He did say that he had been up for a while. I guess he must've been tired, because he fell asleep.

I smile and pick him up. I carry him up to his room, and lay him is his bed.

"Goodnight Dylan" I say as I close the door to his room, and head back to my own room.

I'm glad I couldn't sleep. If I had fallen asleep he would probably still be down there by himself crying.

Even if I couldn't help him much the first day we met, at least I could help him this time.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's an AdamDylan brotherly bonding chapter. See you tomorrow for the next chapter "First Day Of School"**


	5. First Day Of School

**So here you go.**

**This is the longest chapter yet. Over 3,000 words :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or Frozen, but I do own Dylan and Tara**

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

As I'm eating my cereal I think about what Adam said last night about school. He said that I was a nerd - which I don't like - but he also said that I would like it. So maybe I will. Mr. Davenport got me into Mission Creek High even though I'm only thirteen **(AN: I don't know if in other parts of the world you start high school at thirteen, but here it's fourteen) **by bribing the principal. I'm pretty smart so I could handle 9th grade, but I'm just scared about what people will think.

I mean none of us kids have even left the house in a month since "The Fight", and what will people think about that.

They could be thinking:

"Hey where have those guys been?"

"Haven't I seen that Marcus kid before?"

"Why is there a thirteen year old here?"

"What happened to them, and why are they covered in scares, bruised ect.?"

"Hey since the new kid is younger why don't we beat him up?"

I shutter at that last one, and Marcus, who was in the living room, noticed

"Dylan are you okay?" he asks walking over to me

"Yeah, just a little nervous"

"Well you're not the only one. We're all a little nervous about today" he says getting a bowl of cereal, and sitting next to me.

"So what are you gonna say when people ask you where you've been for over a year?" I ask

"I have absolutely no idea" he answers, and we both laugh

"Hey guys what's up?" Douglas asks walking into the kitchen

"Nothing, just talking about school" I say walking over to the sink and rinsing my dish "The school that I'm not going to. Bye" I say and run upstairs to my room.

I run in, close and lock the door, put a chair in front of the door, and hide in my closet.

I really do not want to go. I'm scared that people will pick on me because I'm younger. I sit in my closet and cry.

**Marcus's POV**

"The school that I'm not going to. Bye" and with that he runs upstairs, and I hear a door slam closed.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" dad asks me

"Aren't you?"

He just stands there with his arms crossed staring at me while I eat my cereal.

I try to block him out, but he just stands there not moving

"Okay! Okay! You win! I'll go talk to him" I say rinsing off my bowl, and heading upstairs to my little brother's room.

I try to open the door, but it's locked

"Of course" I say

I use my molecular kinesis to unlock the door. I once again try to open the door, only to find out that Dylan had placed a chair in front of the door.

"He really must not want to go to school" I say to myself as I push the chair out of the way. I guess didn't remember that I have super strength.

I walk in to find nobody here, but 1) I heard him come in here 2) he couldn't have set those traps from outside his room and 3) I can hear crying from the closet.

I walk over to and open the closet door to find Dylan sitting there crying. He looks up at me, and he looks terrified.

"Hey" I say in a very calm voice. I close the door, and sit down next to him"What's the matter?"

"I'm scared" he says curling up into a ball

"What are you scared of?"

"Everything!" he says looking up at me

"Dylan there's nothing to be scared about"

"Oh yeah. Well what about all of the other kids beating be up and picking on me because I'm younger"

"Dylan we won't let anyone hurt you"

"Well we're not in the same grade, so we don't have any classes together, and you can't be with me the entire time" he says still crying

I pull him into a hug, and he gratefully accepts

"Dylan" I say still not letting go of him "I _will not _let anything happen to you. Got it? If anyone hurts you, or says something mean to you, then they can answer to me. And neither of us have ever seen Spike in action, but I have a feeling that if anyone bullies you he _will_ make an appearance" I say, and we both laugh a little bit

"Thanks Marcus" he says now smiling

"Your welcome Dylan. Now we'd better get downstairs so that we're not late"

**At School Chase's POV**

Marcus told me about what he had told Dylan earlier, and he was right. If anyone laid a hand on my little brother, I would beg Spike to come out.

Me, Adam, Bree, and Leo were walking into the school - Dylan had stopped, and now Marcus is trying to get him inside - when we see Principal Perry.

"Daven-Dooleys!" she says speed walking over to us "Where have you been for the past month?"

"Didn't out dad already call you?" Bree says

"Yeah, but I need more of an explanation that that you went to Hawaii"

"Well that's the only explanation we have, bacause that's what we were doing" Leo tells her

"That's it detention for all of you"

"ADAM! A LITTLE HELP!" Marcus says, and we look over to see him trying to carry Dylan into the school, but Dylan is squirming around trying to get out of Marcus's grasp.

Adam walks over and grabs his legs, and they both carry him over, and the five of us make a wall around him so that he can't run away.

"DAVIS!" Principal Perry yells pointing to Marcus, because when he want here he had used the last name Davis **(AN: I think it's weird they never asks Marcus what his last name was)**.

"Where have you been for the past year and a half?!" she yells

"Umm. Well first of all my name is Marcus Davenport, not Marcus Davis, and second I've been in Austrailia with my aunt and uncle for the past year" he says _"Wow he's an even better lier than I remember"_ I think to myself

"What do mean your last name is Davenport? So you're just another one of them?" she asks pointing to us

"Yup"

"Fine. BUT WHO'S THIS LITTLE WORM?!" she asks grabbing Dylan by the arm, and pulling him over to her

She starts scanning him with her eyes, and Dylan looks completely terrified

"I-I'm D-Dylan" he stutters "Dylan Davenport", and she throws him into us. He grabes onto Marcus, and Marcus puts an arm around him.

"REALLY?! ANOTHER ONE?!"

"What do you mean "another one"?" Dylan asks her while still gripping onto Marcus

"Now I have six annoying kids from the Davenhousehold to deal with everyday" she says and then stomps away

"Is she always like that?" Dylan asks letting go of Marcus

"Yup, pretty much" I say to him

"Well she hasn't changed a bit since the last time I was here" Marcus says

"Don't worry Dylan you'll be fine" Bree says to him "Now c'mon guys. Let's get to our classes, and Dylan I'll take you to yours" he nods and they walk away. We all head off to our classes.

Bree has history first, Adam has gym, Leo has Spanish, Marcus and I have Senior Math (even though we're only sophomores, but hey we're the two smartest people in the world), and Dylan has science. I hope he has a good first day.

**Dylan's POV**

Bree pretty much has to drag me to my class, and when we get there she has to shove me in.

"Hello Mr. Brown" Bree says "This is Dylan Davenport, and this is his first class" she says pushing me towards him. He looks at me

"Very well. You can sit next to Miss. Stewart. Miss. Stewart could you please raise your hand?" he asks, and I see a girl with long brown hair raise her hand

"Well if he's good, then I should be off to class. Bye Dylan" Bree says, and I wave to her and sit down beside the brown haired girl at the desk.

"Hi I'm Tara" she says

"Dylan"

The teacher starts talking, but I don't listen much.

"So class you will be paring up with the person at your desk to build something that represents an island. For the remaining ten minutes of class you may talk to eachother" the teacher says

"So when do you want to work on the project?" Tara aska

"We could work on it after school" I say

"Okay"

"Wanna meet at my house after school?"

"Sure. We can meet by the doors after school"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"How old are you?" I ask, and she looks at me

"I'm thirteen" she says looking down at her book "I know it's a little young to be in high school but-"

"I'm thirteen too" I cut her off and she looks at me

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've always been kinda smart, and my dad wanted me to be with my older siblings"

"Cool...I've always been the youngest kid in the school"

"When's your birthday?"

"July 31'st 2001"

"March 21st 2001"

"So I'm still the youngest kid in school" she says smiling

"Yep" I say, and we both start laughing

When the bell rings we walk out of class, and I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey so you're the newbie?" a tall guy asks me, and I nod

"How old are you? Like 11?" he says and starts laughing

"No I'm thirteen"

"Well...the names Trent, and don't worry you'll see me again" he leans down so that he can whisper in my ear "In your nightmares" with that he walk away

I try to shake it off, and head to my locker.

When the school day is finally over I meet up with Tara in the hallway.

"Hey Dylan" she says smiling

"Hey Tara. You ready?"

"Yup" she ays and we go outside to meet up with my siblings

"Hey guys" I say as we walk over to them

"Hey Dylan. Who's this?" Marcus asks

"This is Tara. We're working on a project for science" I say

"Tara these are my siblings Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus, and Leo"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Tara says

* * *

><p>When we get home Mr. Davenport runs up to us.<p>

"GUYS!" he says running to us "We have a problem"

"What kind of problem?" Bree asks

"Umm" he says looking at Tara "Who's this?"

"I'm Tara Stewart" she says holding out her hand

"Donald Davenport Genius, Billionaire, Scientific Entrepreneur, multi-lingual mega star" he says, and the six of us roll our eyes_  
><em>

**Leo's POV**

"So, uh...Tara and I are gonna be up in my room working on our science project" Dylan says

"Okay, but you four" Big D says pointing to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Marcus "need to get downstairs immediately"

"What about me?" I ask

"No, you need to stay upstairs" he pulls me aside "We don't want another Marcus incident" he whispers

Marcus walks over to us "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asks

"It means that we can't have Dylan stepping aside for a minute, and Tara finding the lab. Like what happened with" he points to Marcus "You"

"Hey, my dad told me where to find the lab" Marcus says

"Can we just go already!?" Big D yells

"Whatever" Marcus says, and they all run downstairs

"So, I'll be down here. Just come down, and get me if you guys need anything" I say to Dylan and Tara

"Got it" Dylan says, and the two head up to work on their project

**Dylan's POV**

Me and Tara head up to my bedroom

"So what exactly is our project?" she asks me once we get in my room

"Uh, go fish" I say nervously, and she laughs. Cool I just got a girl to laugh.

"Seriously though. We need a project." she says getting out her science textbook.

"Well Mr. Brown said that we have to make something that represents and island" I say getting out my book

We decide to build an exact replica of a Muai Hawaii. We spend about an hour working on it.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"COME IN" I yell, and the door opens

"Hey I just wanted to tell you that dinner will be ready soon. Tara would you like to join us?" Tashs asks

"Sure" she says

"Okay well come down in about ten minutes. The others will _hopefully_ be home soon" she says before closing the door

"Where did they go?" Tara asks me

"Uh...They had to go help Mr. Davenport with..one of his inventions"

"You call your dad Mr. Davenport?"

"Uh yeah, but he's not exactly my dad"

"What do you mean?"

"Well about a month ago my adoptive dad was...uh...Well it doesn't matter, but they kinda took me in, and now they're my family" I say. She didn't really need to know that my "father" abused me, and that he killed himself trying to kill us.

"You were an orphan?" she asks

"Yeah, but I'm good now" I say

"Okay" she says, and goes back to building

When it was time for dinner we both went down to find only Tasha, Douglas, and Leo there.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Well Adam, Bree, Chase, and Marcus got into a little trouble, and Big D had to go save their butts" Leo says. Me and Tara giggled a little at that, and Tasha smiled at us

"So how's your project going so far?" she asked sitting down in her seat

"Well we got it mostly done, but we still need to add some stuff. But with Tara we should be able to get it done really fast. The girl's a geneous" I said, and Tara blushed a little

"Well it's not all me" she said "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even have the outline of it done" she said smiling

"So you guys already got it almost done?" Douglas asked, and we nodded "Hmm, impressive" he said before going back to his spaghetti

We finished dinner, and decided to watch a movie instead of working on the project more. It's almost done, and it'd due next Friday.

We both decide on Frozen, and Tasha, Douglas, and Leo end up watching with us.

"HELP THEY'RE AFTER US!" we all look to the door to see Adam (who's carrying Marcus), Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport running inside, and slamming the door behind them.

Tand they all look out of breath, wet, and they have leaves and branches in their hair.

"What's going on here Donald?!" Tasha asks as her and Douglas run up to them. Me and Tara stand up, but stay where we are.

"Bears...Wolves...Explosions" he said panting between each word

"WHAT?!" she said checking her children over for injuries

"What exactly happened?" Tara asks walking up to them

**Chase's POV**

"Well it's kinda hard to explain, but right now we need to get him taken care of" Adam says pointing to Marcus. He actually sounds serious, so it must be important. Which it is.

**FLASHBACK**

_We were just supposed to be evacuating everyone from one of Mr. Davenport's facilities before it exploded, and we did. But on we had to come back through the forest, and apparently bears don't like it when you super speed past them, because they somehow grabbed Bree, and held her down to the ground._

_We all ran to help her, and Marcus shot lightning at the bear. It just left a mark, and it attacked Marcus. A bunch of other bears were holding us, but they weren't attacking us. The only one who was getting hurt by a bear was Marcus. It almost killed him, but Mr. davenport had showed up just in time, and shot the bear off of my little brother using his thermal blaster._

_But then it ended up waking up some wolves that were sleeping near by, and Adam shot them with his heat vision. Adam grabbed Marcus, and we all held hands as Bree super sped us home._

_But we were still being chased by the wolves on the way home, and they caught up to us. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

We got home and got inside just in time, because there were, and probably still are, wolves on our front porch.

Douglas runs out of the room, and Tasha motions for Adam to lay Marcus down on the couch.

Douglas comes back in with a first aid kit.

"So what's with the matching outfits?" Tara asks us

"Uh...they are the uniform for Davenport Industries" Mr. Davenport says, and she nods

She sits next to Dylan who is sitting on the floor next to the couch where Marcus is laying.

Douglas fixes him up, and what's left can be fixed in his capsule.

Tara get's a phone call, and leaves the room.

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

"Adam can you bring Marcus down to the lab so that we can heal the rest of his injuries in his capsule?" I ask

"Yeah" he says, and pick up Marcus

Tara comes back in "That was my mom. She said that I needed to come home now."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Douglas asks

"No I live right down the street" she says "See you tomorrow Dylan. Tell Marcus I hope he feels better soon"

"TARA!" I yell

"Yeah?"

"Umm, you might want to go out the back door. My brother will show you where it is" I say, and Douglas shows Tara to the back door so that she doesn't become wolf food.

"Bye Tara" Dylan says, and with that she leaves us to our normalish lives

* * *

><p><strong>So cliffie, but you'll find out what happens to Marcus tomorrow.<strong>

**See ya then :)**


	6. Why Did You Leave Him

**So here is chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Davenport's POV<strong>

We all go down to the lab, and Adam puts Marcus in his capsule. I do a scan on him to see how bad his injuries actually were

Adam, Bree, and Chase all change out of their mission suits, and into their normal clothes.

"So how bad is it?" Douglas asks not leaving from beside Marcus's capsule. Even after all this time, he still feels bad for leaving Marcus to get crushed under a pile of rubble.

"He'll be just fine. There were no major injuries, just some cuts and bruises"

"Well good" Tasha says "I hate to see him hurting. Although it's not as bad as when you guys first dug him up. Which I'm still a little mad at all of you for leaving him there in the first place. He may have been an android, but he was still just a kid" she says, and all of us - save for Dylan - hang our heads

"Well in our defense if we had stayed we would all be dead right now" Chase says

"Two words. Super. Speed" she says crossing her arms , and Chase's head resumes it's hanging position

"Did any of you even think of that?" Tasha asked us

"If we're gonna talk about this let's do it upstairs" I say while herding them all up through the tunnel.

When we get there we all sit in the living room. Tasha is the first to speak

"So? Why did you guys just leave Marcus there to die? Did any of you even consider saving him?"

"I did" Bree said barely above a whisper while raising her hand slightly "I wanted to, but Adam was holding onto my arm" she said

"I was holding your arm, because I knew what you were thinking"

"Wait, so...you knew I wanted to save Marcus, and that's why you were holding my arm?" she asked and he nodded

"I didn't want you to get hurt" he told her

"Well I wasn't actually going to do it...I did think about it though. But before I could really think Marcus was already crushed, and Adam and Mr. Davenport were pushing everyone out"

"Well sorry for trying to keep my kids safe" I say putting my hands up

"But I felt really bad afterwards that we just left him there" Bree said

"And you" Tasha said pointing to Douglas who put his hands up in defense "Why in the world would you leave your own son there to die?"

"Well I didn't know he was gonna die" Douglas quickly stated

"Well you still left him there alone"

"Well I had to get out before I was killed by the ceiling that was falling"

"And you didn't think to take your son with you?!" Tasha yelled

Everyone was quiet, and Tasha looked like she was just trying to calm herself down

"Bree" Tasha finally said

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm proud of you"

"For what?"

"Even though you didn't save Marcus at the 'Showdown' as Adam calls it...at least you were considering it, and felt bad that you didn't" she said hugging her daughter

"You were gonna save me?" we all look to see Marcus standing by the doorway

**Marcus's POV**

When I woke up I was sitting in my capsule

"Hello?" I ask

"Eddy where is everyone?"

"And exactly why do you need to know?"

"Because I do" I say trying to push open my capsule door...it's locked

"Eddy could you please unlock my capsule?"

"Hmm, let me think about it..Uh..Umm..No"

"If you do I'll bring back Edie"

"Fine, and the others are upstairs talking about when you died"

"What?"

"Tasha got mad at them because they left you to die"

I use my super hearing to listen to their conversation.

_"But I felt really bad afterwards that we just left him there" Bree says_

She felt bad?

_"And you...Why in the world would you leave your own son there to die?"_

_"Well I didn't know he was gonna die" Dad said quickly_

_"Well you still left him there alone"_

_"Well I had to get out before I was killed by the ceiling that was falling"_

_"And you didn't think to take your son with you?!" Tasha yelled_

After that it was quiet. I decided to get changed -since I'm still in my mission suit - and go upstairs.

When I get up there I see Tasha hugging Bree.

"You were gonna save me?" I ask, and everyone turns to face me

"Uh, yeah" Bree said

I smile and walk over to them

"Marcus sweetie are you okay" Tasha asks doing her over-protective-mother thing again

"Tasha I'm fine...It was just a bear" I say

"Just a bear. Just a bear!" she yells, and I wince because of my super hearing. Even though she's my aunt Tasha is the closest thing I've ever had to a mom, and she's very over protective of all six of us.

"Yeah Tasha, I've dealt with way worse things that that. One time my dad had me fight ten twenty foot tall killer robots." I say, and she looks at my dad who is grinning sheepishly

"You did what now?" she asks my dad sounding very calm, but also very scary

"Umm...Uh...Hey Marcus arm is bleeding!" he says pointing to me

She grabs my arm, and I wince in pain

"Sorry sweetie" she says before dragging me over to the kitchen to wash off my scrape.

The rest of my family follows us

"Is he gonna be okay" Dylan asks

"Dylan I'm gonna be fine it was-" I cut my self off by hissing in pain

"Are you sure?" he asks starting to tear up. Chase walks over to him, and gives him a hug.

Tasha finishes up with my arm, and Dylan walks over to me. I kneel down to look at him.

"Dylan I've been through way worse than this - you can thank my dad for that" I say, and everyone stares at him "But one little scrape is nothing"

"Okay" he says before yawning

"Now why don't you go on up to bed. You have school tomorrow"

"I actually don't mind. Tara really helped with that"

"Well that's good news, because people were giving me weird looks when I had to drag you in the school this morning" I say ruffling his hair, and we all laugh

"Alright everyone to bed now" Dad, Leo, Dylan, and Mr. Davenport go upstairs, and Adam, Bree, Chase, and I walk towards to the lab. Tasha stops me.

"Marcus you stay" she says, and everyone else but the two of us head to bed

"Am I in trouble?" I ask

"No of course not" she says laughing a bit "I just wanted to make sure you were okay" she says putting her hands on my shoulders

"Tasha I told you I'm fine. It was just a bear" I tell her

"Well even if it was _"just a bear"_ I was still worried about you. Out of all the bionic kids in this house I worry about you the most"

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean out of the four of you you're the youngest. And just with what happened at the "bionic showdown" as Adam likes to say, I just felt really sorry for you. I mean your own father abandoned you, and I know that must've been hard to watch"

"It was" I say

"But I just want you to know that I'm always here for you"

"Thanks Tasha" I say, and she pulls me into a hug

When we pull apart I see that she was crying a little bit

"You okay?"

"Yes. Now...go get to bed" she says and I walk to the elevator

"Goodnight Marcus" she says

"Goodnight Tasha" I say before heading down to the lab to go to sleep

I get down to see Adam, Bree, and Chase already in their capsules sleeping.

I quickly get changed, and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any ideas for this story feel free to PM me or leave them in a review, because I still need some ideas for flashbacks.<strong>

**See you tomorrow :)**


	7. Everyone Needs A Mom

**So I want to thank fudgebrownieface for helping me out with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes**

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha's POV<strong>

I was reading my favorite book when six very loud teenagers walked out of the elevator.

They were arguing about something, and I figured it was time to step in.

"HEY!" I yell, and they all look at me "What on earth is going on here? What happened to you three? And why aren't you six getting ready for school?"

"Adam, Chase, and Leo decided it would be fun to dump a bucket of manayas on my head!" Bree yells

"And what happened to do with you two?" I ask my two newest children

"We thought it was funny, so she super sped all the way to Paris to get imported tuna water to dump on us" Dylan says

"Yeah, I tried to super speed away, but she can be very scary when she wants to be" Marcus says, and I laugh

"Sweetie, every girl is like that" I tell him "You four are grounded" I say pointing to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. I look at Marcus and Dylan "You two are fine, but you need to get cleaned off before you attract every cat in the neighborhood"

"Seriously!?" Bree yells "Why aren't they in trouble?"

"Because they didn't do anything. Now, Bree sweetie, go get cleaned off before Adam starts licking you"

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" Adam asks sounding amazed

* * *

><p>I was making making dinner when the kids got home from school.<p>

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"I got on the football team" Adam says

"I made the cheerleading squad" Bree says

"I got in the drama club" Marcus says

"And I made it on the chess team" Chase says, and everyone looks at him "What?"

My youngest just stood there not saying a word.

"Dylan?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, umm...I-I made the soccer team" he says

"Can you guys leave us alone for a few minutes?" I ask my other kids

"Okay, see you downstairs Dylan" Marcus says

I walk over to my youngest son, and we both sit down on the sofa "Dylan sweetie, are you okay?" I ask him. He stares at the ground "Dylan?"

"I miss her" he says, and I know exactly what he means

"I know sweetie. I bet she was a wonderful mother"

"She was...but...now she's gone" he starts crying, and I pull him in to me

"I know, sweetie, I know" he hugs me tighter and cries into my chest

"Tasha?" he asks

"Yes, Dylan?"

"Can you take me to the store?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to get my mom a birthday present"

"What do you mean?"

"Every year on my moms birthday me and my dad would get her a white rose, and I haven't gotten to do that in over eight years"

"Well of course I will. We can go right after dinner if you want. I would take you now, but the five most dangerous teenagers are in my basement, and I am not leaving them home alone"

"But Leo's not bionic" he says

"No, but he's done so many things in the past that whenever someone messes something up we call it "Leoing Things Up" I say, and he laughs

He laughs "Thanks Tasha"

"You're welcome Dylan" we sit there for a moment before "Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think of me as your mom?" I ask

"Well, yeah, of course I do. You're my mom, Mr. Davenport and Douglas are my dads, Bree is my sister, and Adam, Chase, Marcus, and Leo are my brothers" I smile

"You know I'll _always_ be here for you, right?" I ask

"I know, and I'm glad that you're my mom" he says, and I hug my youngest son.

We hear en explosion come from the lab, and Bree and Marcus super speed into the living room dragging the others behind them.

"WHAT HAPPENED DOWN THERE!?" I ask standing up

"...Ummm..." Adam says

"...We, uh..." Bree says

"...Well you see..." Marcus says

"...The thing is..." Leo says

"...We kinda..." Chase says

"LEO DID IT!" My four bionic kids yell pointing to their brother

"HEY!" he yells, and I glare at him

"Okay fine it was me"

"So you "Leo'ed Things Up"?" Dylan asks

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" he asks

"Well, Leo he's not wrong" Bree says

"Come on guys, why don't we finish making dinner while Donald and Douglas are at their tech conference"

We spent about two hours making dinner, and when my husband and brother-in-law came home we all had a nice family dinner. Or at least it was until Eddy decided to make it snow in the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the chapter :) Sorry it was kinda short, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer.<strong>


	8. Haunted

**So, I know it's kinda late for a Halloween chapter, but I really wanted to write this.**

**Again thanks to fudgebrownieface for the idea for this chapter. **-

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

_I was standing in a dark room. "HELLO!?" I shout. No answer "HELLO!?" no answer again "ANYONE!?" This time someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turn around to see the one person that scares me most._

_Victor Krane._

_"You didn't forget pur little tradition, did you?" he asks, and I just stand there_

_Every year on Halloween he would torture me. Some kids are scared on Halloween, because they're afraid their parents will eat all their candy. But I'm always scared, because my "father" beats me until he says the ghosts are gone. He says that there are ghosts in our house, and the only way to get rid of them is for him to beat the crap out of me. _

_He walks towards me with an evil grin on his face "I'm coming for you"_

I wake up screaming. I'm sitting in my bed completely terrified.

"Dylan!" Marcus yells running into my room "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He sees that I'm crying, and pulls me into him.

**Marcus's POV**

"Dylan, are you okay?" I ask, and he shakes his head

I pull him away from me, and look in his eyes "Dylan, can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I-I h-had a nightm-mare" he says while crying

"Was it about Krane?" I ask, and he nods his head

"What's going on in here?" Bree asks

"Did we wake you up?" I ask her

"Yeah, but it's okay. Now tell me what's wrong with my little brother" she says, and walks over to us.

"He had another nightmare about you know who" she nods, and starts stroking Dylan's hair. He is still holding onto me, and I don't think he's going to let go any time soon.

"Dylan, sweetie, can you tell us what your dream was about?" she asks him.

"Why don't we take him down to the living room?"

"Okay" I pick up my little brother, and carry him down to the living room. When we get down there I place him on the sofa, and sit next to him.

"Can you tell us what your dream was about now?" I ask him, and he nods

"It was about Halloween" he says

"That's it?" Bree asks

"No. Every Halloween it would be the same thing. Krane would say that there were ghosts in our house, and the only way to get rid of them was to beat me up until I was either unconscious or until I was about to bleed to death" he says, and starts crying again

**Bree's POV**

Me and Marcus each took one of our brother's hands.

"Dylan, you don't need to worry about Krane anymore. He's dead" I say

"I know, but what he said at the end of the dream is what 's really scary"

"Well, what did he say" Marcus asks

"He said, and I quote, "I'm coming for you", and now I'm terrified that it'll come true" he says, and starts crying. Me and Marcus both hug him, and the three of us all fall over on the sofa.

"Thanks guys" Dylan says

"Hey, we're you siblings" Marcus says

"We'd do anything for you" I finish for him

"Can the three of us sleep down here tonight?" Dyan asks

"I'm fine with it" I say "Marcus?"

"Let's do it"

Me and Marcus super sped around, and grabbed some blankets and pillows. The three of us all snuggle up together, with Dylan in the middle, and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter isn't as good, but I've had a long day. And it would've been longer, but I forgot that I had gymnastics today, and I had to stop right in the middle of writing. <strong>

**So this story will not be updated again until the weekend. I want to get at least a couple more chapters written before I start posting them again. But you only have to wait like one or two days. **

**I have some one shots that I'm working on, and I think that one of them will be posted either today or tomorrow. But it will be soon.**

**So see ya later :)**


	9. Case Of The Missing Ice Cream Sandwich

**So I really wanted to post a chapter tonight, and I got inspired by my snack. It might be weird, but I'm gonna go with it :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or Batman**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

I was sitting in the lab doing my math homework when I started to get hungry.

I look down at my paper

_Name: Adem Davinport _**(AN: This was purposely spelled wrong, because Adam is...Adam)**

"I think I've earned a snack" I say, and walk to the elevator

When I get upstairs I see Tasha unloading the groceries.

"Hey, Tasha, get any snacks?"

"Yes, I got some nice fruits and vegetables"

"But did you get any snacks?"

"I also got some ice cream sandwiches"

"SWEET!"

I grab said sandwich, and go back down to the lab.

I place it on the cyber desk, and go to get a glass of chocolate milk. I come back to find that my favorite snack was missing.

"HEY! WHO STOLE MY ICE CREAM SANDWICH!?" I yell

Bree walks into the lab "AHA! So it was you!"

"What did I do?"

"You stole my snack!"

"No I didn't"

"Well somebody did" I say

"Well it wasn't me"

"Fine, go and get everyone in the living room" I say

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. MOVE!"

"Okay, fine." she super speeds out of the lab

Everyone is now in the living room sitting on the sofa. Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Douglas, Leo, Chase, Marcus, and...Principal Perry?

"What is she doing here, and where's Dylan?" I ask

"I just came to see my love bug" she says moving closer to Douglas who moves farther away.

"Dylan's asleep in his room" Marcus says

"Okay, but now I guess you are all wondering why you are here"

"Umm, yeah" Chase says "Marcus and I were doing next week's homework" we all look at them

"Actually you were working on next week's homework, I was drawing Batman" Marcus says

"Seriously? You're never going to pass that test on Friday if you don't study" Chase says

"I'm one of the two smartest guys in the world. I think I'll be okay" Marcus says

"Can we get back to what really matters?" I say "My ice cream sandwich went missing, and one of YOU took it" I say, and everyone stares at me.

Just then Dylan walks in the room eating something

"So it was you" I say pointing to the younger boy

"What did I do?"

"You stole my snack!" I march up to him

"No. Tasha brought this one up to my room, and I'm guessing that yours in the one melting in your pocket"

I look down to see that there is an ice cream sandwich melting in my pocket "Oh, that's where I put it!" I say grabbing it out, and unwrapping it. It starts melting in my hands.

Bree super speeds over to the kitchen, and brings me a bowl for my snack "I don't see how you could make so much of a mess with one small ice cream sandwich" she says

I frown "I don't know, but now it's ice cream sandwich soup" I start smiling really big "But you know what you can use for soup?" Everyone looks at me again "A straw! I can use my new dog shaped straw!" I run down to the lab to eat my snack.

**Chase's POV**

"He is a very simple minded creature" I say

"Yeah, very" Marcus says

"Hey, where did everyone else go?" I ask my brother

"Well, Principal Perry was hitting in my dad again, so he started running. And Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Dylan, Leo, and Bree went to help him" he says

"Really? They need six people against her?" I ask

Marcus looks at me with a "really?" look "Yeah that makes sense" I say "So, can I at least see your Batman?"

He super speeds upstairs, and comes back with his notebook "Here it is"

I look at the drawing, and it looks like it could walk out of the book "Marcus" I breathe out "This is amazing"

"Thanks"

"HELP!" Douglas runs behind us with Principal Perry chasing after him, and Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Dylan, Adam, Bree, and Leo chasing after her. Adam running with a giant straw sticking out of his mouth.

"Come on" Marcus says

"What?" I ask

"Do you really think that the six of them can take her down?"

I sigh "Let's go" I say, and we both run to help.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Again I know it was probably a little strange, but I wanted to show that Adam is still the goofy, fun loving, crazy Adam we all know and love.<strong>


	10. Day At Disneyland

**So here is the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in like...a week? I hate writers block.**

**So anyhoo, thanks to fudgebrownieface for the idea for this chapter.**

**Nevaeh Nicolif: Here's your update :)**

**Tyler minna: Which story is that? Glad you like it :)**

**Enjoy :) I use that way too much :) and there is is again**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats, Disneyland, any of the Disney Princesses, Doctor Who, Kickin' It, Frozen, Olaf, or anything else you recognize. I do own Tara and Sarah..sorta ****(you'll see what I mean later in the story)**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

Today is going to be the best day ever! We're going to the Disneyland. Tara and her sister, Sarah, are coming too.

Tara hasn't told me much about her family, but I know that she lost her parents in a fire in New York, and now her and her older sister Sarah are living in an apartment. Her sister is a tutor and a babysitter, and Tara just babysits.

I've met Sarah one other time before, and she seemed really nice. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and pink glasses.

DING DONG

_"YES! They're finally here!" _I think, and run downstairs.

"Hi, Dylan" Tara says when I open the door

"Hi, Tara. Hi Sarah" I say "I just realized that your names rhyme" I say, and we all laugh.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Mr. Davenport asks

"You guys ready?" I ask

"We sure are" Sarah says

"Definitely" Tara says smiling

I turn to Mr. Davenport "Then I guess we're ready"

"GUYS! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" he yells, and Sarah winces a bit

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I have really sensitive hearing. My eyesight isn't very good, but my hearing is doubled. Or, at least, that's what my doctors say" she says smiling

"Hey guys" Chase says "Let's go"

* * *

><p>We just got here, and split up into our groups.<p>

"Everyone meet back here at eight o'clock. Okay?" Tasha says, and there are varies of "okay"s

Our groups are:

Me and Tara so that we can hang out.

Bree and Sarah so that they can do their girly stuff.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha so that they can do their gross kissing stuff.

Adam, Leo, and Marcus so that they can go on a bunch of roller coasters.

And Douglas and Chase so that they can do their nerd stuff.

"So, what do you want to do first?" I ask

"I don't know. Wanna go on a rollercoaster?"

"Sure"

We look around, and I find the perfect one to go on. "Tara, how about this one?"

It's the biggest one here, and Marcus always said that if you take a girl on a rollercoaster, and they get scared, that they'll hold onto you. I don't even really 'like' Tara, but for some reason I felt like I wanted this

"Umm" she says once we get there

"If your scared we don't have-"

"No, it's fine. It's just that I've never been on ove that big before" she says looking up at it.

"Don't worry. I'll be right beside you the entire time" I say, and she smiles

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

Me and Sarah decided to pair up so that we could do teenage girl stuff. Only...I don't exactly know what that is.

"So what do you want to do here?" Sarah asks me

"I heard that they are having a fashion show with all the Pisney Princesses. but it's what they would look like if they lived here today" I say

"Okay!" she says, and we run off to find it

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

"Dude, there is no way you can fit that whole thing in your mouth" I say as I watch Adam attempt to shove a whole hotdog in his mouth at once.

"I say the opposite" Leo says

"Oh, yeah?" I ask

"Why don't we make a bet? I think he can, and you think he can't"

"Loser gives the winner five bucks?" I ask

"Deal" Leo says

"You're going down. There's no way Adam can fit that whole hotdog in his mouth"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Leo says. I look over to see that Adam successfully got the hotdog into his mouth, and is now doing a happy dance while looking like a chipmunk.

"Pay up" I hand over the money, but I'm not so much mad as I am amazed

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

"I can't believe it!" I say, as me and Douglas move up in line

"I know. It's exciting!" Douglas says as we take another step. We're waiting in line for an autograph from Tom Baker and David Tennant. The fourth and tenth doctors from Doctor Who. Pur favorite show on earth.

"NEXT!" a man shouts, and we silently, sorta, squeal as we go up to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Donald's POV<strong>

"So, where do you want to go?" I ask my wife

"Let's go somewhere romantic" she says

"Tunnel Of Love?" I ask. She smiles, grabs my hand, and runs to said ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

We finally got Leo to agree to go on the ferris wheel. He only said yes because Janelle was here, and she said that she wanted to go on it.

I met a girl named Morgan, and we started talking to each other. She said that she was scared to go on the ferris wheel, and I got her to say yes to going on it with me. _"Point one Marcus" _

Adam unfortunately didn't find a girl to go on it with, but he did find a very nice fern to go on it with.

So, Leo has Janelle, I have Morgan, and Adam has a tree...Yup, that's Adam for ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

"You ready?" I ask as Tara we put the bar over us.

"Yeah, but I'm still a little scared"

I grab her hand "If you get scared just squeeze" I say, and she smiles

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF!" a computer voice says as we speed off

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

"That was awesome!" Sarah says as we walk out of the building

"I know right!" I say "You know, I'm really glad you could come. My brothers would never want to go to something like that"

"Well I'm glad I could too, because I've had a lot of fun hanging out with you" she says smiling

"What do you want to do now?" I ask

"Want to go shopping?" she asks

"Did Ariel rock that seashell top?" I ask. We laugh, and run to the giftshop.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

"Names?" Tom asks

"Hi, I'm Chase"

"Here you go Chase" he says

"Thank you"

"Name?"

"Douglas, and you are my favorite doctor ever. My mom even made me a scarf like yours" my uncle says smiling

"Good for you, and here you go" he says smiling. We move down the line.

"Thank you so much" Douglas says

"Name?" David asks

"My name is Chase, and I would like to say that you are my favorite doctor ever. On the episode where you went through a worm hole on that bus I couldn't take my eyes off the tv"

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. And here you go Chase" he says smiling

"Thanks so so much"

"Name?"

"Douglas"

"Here you go Douglas"

"Thank you"

We walk away smiling like idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>Donald's POV<strong>

Tasha and I are walking into the restaurant, and what she doesn't know is that I arranged a little surprise for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

The rollercoaster takes off, and Tara lets go of my hand to cover her eyes.

"Tara, you don't have to cover your eyes" I say, and take her hands in mine "You're okay" she smiles at me, and grabs my hand.

The rest of the ride we scream, laugh, and she holds onto me. It felt...good. Why am I saying this? Am I starting to like her? Eh, I'll talk to Marcus about it later. For now I just want to focus on my day with Tara.

When we get off we are still holding hands.

"Hey, look" I say, and we go over to a cart. They are selling necklaces shaped like glass slippers, roses, and other Disney Princess stuff.

"Who did you say your faforite Disney Princess was?" I ask

"Ariel. Why?" she asks

"I'll take the seashell necklace please" I say, and the man hands it to me. I geve him the money, and then turn to my best friend.

"Here you go" I say, and she smiles

"You didn't have to do that" she says

"I know" I say, and smile. She smiles too, and I help her put the necklace on.

"It's almost eight. You wanna head back now?" I ask

"Sure" she says

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

"That was awesome!" I say as we exit the giftshop

I bought a Mickey Mouse hat, a Cinderella necklace, and a mermaid doll to decorate my room.

Sarah bought a Mickey Mouse hat, a Belle necklace, and something that she won't let me see.

"I know, and are you ready to see what I got?" Sarah asks

"Yeah, what is it?"

She pulls out of her bag two gold bracelets that say "Friends Forever", and hands one to me.

"Sarah, this is awesome. Now the world knows that we're best friends" I say

"And we will always be" Sarah says finishing my sentence

"It's almost eight o'clock. You wanna head back now?" I ask

"Okay, let's go" Sarah says

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

So turns out that Morgan was only using me to get her boyfriend Boyd jealous, and it worked. Once we got off the ferris wheel he came over, and basically just took her away.

Janelle had to leave, and now Leo is sad.

Adam and his tree are still together, and he even bought it a Mickey Mouse hat.

"OOH! LOOK IT"S OLAF!" Adam yells pointing to the snowman

"Can we go?" he asks

"Sure why not" Leo says, and we all go over

Adam get's his picture taken with Olaf and his tree Julie. Adam, of course, made Leo and I get in the picture too. We did though to make him happy, and they were actually pretty good pictures, other than the one where Adam hit me and Leo on the head with Julie.

When we were done that we were all laughing.

"It's about eight o'clock, so I guess we should be heading back" I say, and my brothers agree

* * *

><p><strong>Donald's POV<strong>

As we finish our meal I hear the surprise coming.

A band comes to our table, and starts playing "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes". They give her a bouquet of tulips, and rose petals start falling from the sky over our table.

"Donald" Tasha says "Did you do this?"

"Of course I did"I say, and she smiles

"Thank you, Donald" she says. We lean in, and kiss.

After we're done we go outside, and stand in the moonlight.

"It's almost eight. We'd better head back"

"Yeah" she says, and we walk away to meet up with our children

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

"That was awesome!" Douglas says as we walk out of the movie theater. They were showing different episodes of Disney tv shows, and the one that was just on was Kickin' It. It was the Star Wars episode, and it was awesome.

"Chase, we'd better get back. it's almost eight, and Tasha said that she has a surprise" Douglas says

"Okay" I say, and we walk to meet up with everyone

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

"Hey guys" Chase says as he and Douglas walk over to us.

"So, what did everyone do?" Mr. Davenport asks

"We got autographs from the doctors in Doctor Who" Douglas says, and he and Chase start smiling like idiots

"We watched a fashion show and went to the gift shop" Bree says

"We got on the ferris wheel and got our picture taken with Olaf from Frozen" Adam says holding out the pictures.

"These are so going on the fridge" Mr. Davenport says

"What?" Marcus and Leo ask

"So, is everyone ready for the surprise?" Tasha asks

"YES!" we all shout, and she laughs

"Well, we're going to see the fireworks tonight" she says

"YAY!" we all scream

* * *

><p>"Woh" I say as I watch the different colored fireworks<p>

"Yeah" Tara says. I look over at her, and I feel weird for some reason. I walk over to Marcus.

"Marcus?" I ask

"Hey, Dylan" he says "You okay?"

"Yeah, how do you know if you like a girl? I ask

He smiles "How about you go back over to your girl, and I'll tell you when we get home" he says

"Okay" I say, and walk back over to Tara.

For some reason I feel weird whenever I'm around her. Not like a bad weird, but a really good weird. And I really like it. I get this feeling whenever I'm around her, and I don't know how to get it to stop. _ "What's wrong with me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. Chapter 9 is officially done :)<strong>

**So this was gonna be A LOT shorter, but I just kept typing, and typing, and now it's like 2:30 am...so...**

**Anyways, I know that Doctor Who isn't Disney, but I needed a nerd-ish thing for Chase and Douglas (no offence to anyone who watches it). **

**I also kinda put me and my dad into them. My dad's favorite doctor is Tom Baker, and he actually does have a scarf like he wore in the show. And my favorite doctor is David Tennant, but to be fair I've only seen a couple of episodes, and they were when he was the doctor. But still he's my favorite. And that episode is like the only one I can remember right now. **

**If I got anything wrong about Doctor Who, then I'm sorry, but I don't really watch the show. My dad watches it, and sometimes I watch it with him.**

**Also sorry if I got anything wrong abour Disneyland. I've never been there before, and I just kinda made up some stuff for it.**

**And there is a Hostages reference and a Big Time Rush reference in this chapter. Can anyone find them?**

**So this is a kinda long AN, it's like almost 3:00 am now, and I'm going to sleep. So to all you readers I say Goodnight...zzzzzzzzzzz**


	11. Girl Talk With The Big Brothers

**So, the two references from the last chapter were Morgan and the fern.**

**In Hostages Morgan is Jake's older sister...So, since Marcus and Jake are the same person, I kinda just made Marcus date his sister...Oh well.**

**And in the episode Big Time Girlfriends James didn't have a date, so he took a fern on the ferris wheel.**

**REPLIES:**

**Mia.D: Glad you like my stories! And PM me, and I'll help you come up with some ideas for new stories.**

**Lexi Taylor: I'm really glad you like the story! The Dylan/Marcus is my favorite part of it. I really like Marcus, but there aren't that many of him where he's not evil. And I really like him as a big brother, but there are also gonna be some times in this story where he's the little brother too. I really liked reading your review, and it's actually what made me want to write this chapter. Also, I've never had a fan before! So thanks :D**

**Also I went back to reread the last chapter, and it did not take me half an hour to write that AN, but I kept almost falling asleep while writing it.**

**So, anyhoo, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

After we drop off Tara and Sarah at their house I drag Marcus up to my bedroom.

"Woah! Slow down Dylan. You don't even have super speed, and you probably could've beaten me here" Marcus says laughing. I close the bedroom door, and sit on the bed

"Sorry, but I really need help with this" I say, and he sits down beside me

"Is it about Tara?" he asks, and I nod

"You like her don't you"

"Maybe" I say "But I don't know if I do or not. That's why I need your help" I say, and he smiles

"Well I've never had a girlfriend before, so why aren't you asking Adam, Chase, or Leo?"

"Because I thought they would laugh at me" I say, and look at the floor

"Hey" Marcus gets off the bed, and kneels down in front of me "None of us would laugh at you for something like that. And besides, maybe you and Chase could help each other out"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I mean that only one girl has ever liked Chase, and Spike came out, and scared her away. So he's pretty stuck on the whole love train too"

"But what about you and Adam? You guys have never had a girlfriend"

"True. But girls actually talk to us. Adam is just too...Adam for them" I laugh "And I'm not looking for a relationship right now"

For a minute everything is quiet "You sure they won't laugh?" I ask

"Positive"

"Okay, then they can help" I say, and Marcus smiles

**Marcus's POV**

I run downstairs to get by older brothers, but I don't see them anywhere. The only person here is Tasha. She is in the kitchen making something.

"Tasha, where is everyone?" I ask

"Donald went to bed, and Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo are down in the lab helping your father with something"

"Mr. Davenport went to bed already?" I ask walking over to her, and sitting at the table.

"Yeah. I said to wait until we had our movie night, but he wanted to go to bed so that he could get that "Donald Glow" as he calls it"

"Isn't that what Leo calls it?" I ask

"Yeah, but he paid Leo to let him use it. Although after Leo said that he would've let him use it for free" We both laugh a little bit "Why do you need everyone?"

"Because Dylan needs some help with something. And I only need Adam, Chase and Leo"

"Why?" she asks

"Because he..uh"

"Did he break something?" she asks

"No...but...he might have a crush" I say, and she starts smiling like an diot

"Awww! My baby has a crush! Is it Tara!?" she asks excitedly

"I'm not allowed to say, but he doesn't want everyone to make a big deal out of it" I say

"Okay, well I'm just gonna go up and talk to him while you get your brothers" she says, and before I can say anything she runs up the stairs faster than me or Bree.

I shake my head, smile, and go down to the lab

**Tasha's POV**

_"I can't believe my baby has a crush!"_

That's all I can think about as I run up to his bedroom.

**Marcus's POV**

The elevator doors open, and I walk into the lab.

"Hey Marcus"

"Hey dad. Whacha working on?"

"Well since Donnie went to bed I'm working on my new project" he says smiling

"Which is?"

"It is a...Chase?" he looks at my brother, and Chase rolls his eyes

"It's basically an ice maker" Leo says

"No" Chase says "It's a-"

"Ice machine" Leo, Bree, and Adam all say

"Whatever" Chase says, and goes back to helping my dad

"So, Marcus, what brings you down to the lab?" dad asks

"Well I came down to get Adam, Chase, and Leo"

"Hey, what about me?" Bree asks

"It's a guy thing" I say

"What kind of guy thing?" she asks

"Doesn't matter" I say. She stands right in front of me with her arms crossed staring at me.

I try to look away, but she breaks me.

"Okay fine! Dylan has a crush on Tara! Just stop staring at me like that! It's like you're trying to look into my soul! It's creepy!"

"I grew up with two brothers, adding Leo two years ago, and you and Dylan in the past few months. I've perfected the art of soul glazing glares" she says still staring at me** (Marcus's and Bree's lines were from the story The Tale Of Marcus Davenport by Sloth Keeper, but adding Dylan and Marcus)**

"Will you stop that!"

"Fine, but now onto the real problem. MY LITTLE BROTHER HAS A CRUSH!" she screams

"Why is that a problem?" dad asks

"Because he didn't ask for my help" she says crossing her arms

"Well he didn't ask for Tasha's help either, but she's up there. But you don't have to because Dylan said that he didn't-" she super speeds up the stairs "Want to make a big deal over it" I say, and sigh "Are you guys coming or not?" I ask

"Yeah we're coming" Leo says

"Obviously" Adam says

"Of course"

"I'll be right there" dad says

"Uh, dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Dylan just asked for the four of us" I say

"Fine, but I'm coming up later" he says

"Whatever" I say, and my brothers and I go up to Dylan's room

**Dylan's POV**

So looks like Marcus told Tasha and Bree, because they're cradling me in their arms trying to help.

Bree keeps saying how to get a girl to like me, and Tasha won't stop telling me how much I've grown up. She says things like "You're such a big boy" and "My baby has a crush" or even "My little cutsie, wutsie, bear, baby is getting to be such a big boy"

Just then Adam, Chase, Leo, and Marcus walk into my bedroom.

"Thank goodness!" I say, and run over to hug Marcus.

"What is going on in here?" Marcus asks laughing a bit

"Well, I guess since you guys are here we should go" Tasha says, and her and Bree walk out of the room, but not without both of them kissing my forehead on the way out.

The five of us all sit on my bed.

"So, my little brother has a crush on Tara" Adam says

"How did you know who it was?...And how did Bree and Tasha know too?" I ask Adam and Marcus

"Ummm...Uh..."

"MARCUS!" Dylan yells

"Sorry. Tasha figured it out, and Bree kept staring at me"

"She stared at you" I say

"Yeah, but it was like she was staring into my soul. It was creepy!"

"I HEARD THAT!" I hear Bree yell from her bedroom

"SORRY!" Marcus yells, and I laugh

"Whatever" I say

"So, you need help talking to girls. I can help you out with that" Chase says

"Yeah, but what do you know about talking to girls?" I ask him

"...Uhhhhh..."

"That's what I thought"

"In my defense Adam and Marcus don't have girlfriends either!" Chase says

"No, but at least girls actually talk to us" Adam says

"You, but not Marcus" Chase says

"I'd rather not get into a relationship right now, so I have an excuse" Marcus says "You do not" I laugh

"Anyway, _I_ do" Leo says

"I don't even know if I like Tara" I say, and flop back on my bed

"Well how do you feel when you're around her?" Leo asks

"I. Don't. Know" I say

"Just think. I don't even know what questions to ask a thirteen year old about a crush. I didn't meet Janelle until I was fourteen" Leo says

"I do" Marcus says

"So do I. We'll help you" Chase says

"Good. I like having bionic brothers" I say, and they smile

"First question" Chase says "Do you feel different when you're around her?"

"Well, I...I feel more...normal I guess. Like when I'm here my life is an awesome, crazy, bionic, scientific mess" Chase smirks "but when I'm around her I feel like a normal kid"

"So she makes you feel good?" Adam asks

"Yeah" I answer

"Good, next question" Marcus says "Does your stomach feel weird? Like you have a million butterflies in there when you're around her?"

"Oh boy, YES! A million times YES! I hate the feeling, but I love it at the same time" I answer

"Good, so you definitely feel something towards her" Leo says

"Third question" Adam says "Do your hands get sweaty?"

"Do you ever see me when she's around? It happens all the time when I'm with her"

"Okay, now for the next question" Leo says "Are you ever nervous when she's around?"

"No. I feel comepletly comfortable with her" I say

"What about when she touches you?" Marcus asks

"When she touches me...it's like...kinda...I don't even know how to describe it...But tingly would be a pretty accurate word" I say

"Well, I added up your scores, and you definitely like her" Chase says

"Awww, my baby brother have a crush?" Marcus says in a baby voice, and messing up my hair

"Hey!" I say swatting his hand away. He smiles, and fixes up my hair.

"You should definitely ask her out" Leo says

"No way!" I protest

"Why not?" Leo asks me

"Because...Uh...I don't know"

"Because she sees him as just a friend, and he doesn't want to ruin their friend ship" Marcus says

"Exactly" I say

"KIDS MOVIE TIME!" Tasha yells, and we all run out of the room.

Before Marcus leaves I grab his arm.

"Marcus?"

"Yeah, Dylan?"

"Thanks" I say smiling

"You're welcome, baby bro" he says and side hugs me

"Wanna take the fast way down?" he asks, and I nod excitedly. He super speeds down the stairs, because he knows how much I love it.

* * *

><p>Tasha made Mr. Davenport come downstairs, because she wanted it to be a family night. For the movie we sit in our normal pairs. Except for some of us.<p>

Adam, Chase, and Leo; Mr. Davenport and Tasha; Bree and Douglas; and me and Marcus.

Adam, Chase, and Leo wanted Marcus to sit with them too, but he said that he would rather sit with me. I'm glad he did too, because with all the stuff going through my head right now, I really just needed someone to cuddle me.

_"I just wish she saw me as more than just a friend" _I think as I watch the movie

**Tara's POV**

_"I see him as way more than just a friend" _I think as I pace my room holding onto the necklace Dylan bought for me.

The seashell was the exact shade of green that I love, and just the fact the _he _bought it for me made it special.

"TARA!" Sarah yells as she runs into my room

"What do you want Sarah?" I ask

"You know you can't get attached to him" she says

"I know, but it's so hard not to" I say

"Well too bad" she says, and stomps out of my room

_"Why?"_

* * *

><p><em>He had finally been adopted. Someone actually wanted Dylan Rocky King. After two years in that orphanage someone finally wanted him. The seven year old was so excited to start a new life. <em>

_He had lost his mom to cancer two years ago, and he still misses her. She had given him her special bracelet that he wears every day. It was a blue and red string bracelet that said BE BRAVE in small letters. And "Be Brave" was the last thing his mother ever said to him._

_The man who adopted him is named Victor Krane, and he had a daughter named Sara._

_When they get to his house - or more like a hideout - it's nothing like he said it was. There is barely any color, everything is grey. There are weapons all over the place, shards of glass, broken inventions, pieces of screp metal lying everywhere. This is no place for a kid to live._

_"Soooo...This is your house?" Dylan asks_

_"Yes. Is that a problem?" Krane asks_

_"NO!" he quickly answers_

_"S1!" he yells, and the girl named Sara is here in a flash._

_"Wow" I whisper_

_"So, this is the kid" she says circling me_

_"Yep, now let's get to work. S2 get in that capsule over there" he says looking at me_

_"Are you talking to me?" _

_"Yes. I said S2 didn't I?"_

_"But my name is Dylan"_

_The man laughs "Not anymore"_

_Dylan gets in the capsule, and waits for the chip to be implanted in him._

_He realizes that this is not the man who had come to the orphanage. This him, the real him, was mean, nasty, cruel, and he knew one thing for sure._

_He did not want to upset him._

_Whatever happened to Dylan he was going to make sure to have a happy life. Because that's the one thing his mom wanted him to do. He promised her that he would, and Dylan Rocky King did NOT break his promises._

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Ooh, what's the plan Acorn Tara's talking about. BTW, sorry if the plan name is weird, but that's the first thing that popped up into my head.<strong>

**The flashback, just in case you didn't know, tells Dylan's first thoughts when he got to Krane's house after he adopted him.**

**Feel free to leave a review, and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! :)**


	12. Panic Attack Part 1

**Sup peeps. Wow second update today :)**

**I took out the 'Plan Acorn' thing from the last chapter, because I figured out that it didn't quite fit. So there is not more 'Plan Acorn' in this story, but there is a twist that I'm excited to write.**

**REPLIES:**

**LabRats123: The Marcus/Dylan is my favorite part of the story. Here's your update**

**HawaiianChick12: Good. So did I :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats. I only own my OCs, and this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

_I wake up not in my bed._

_"Hello!?" no answer_

_"Anybody!?" still no answer_

_"Marcus!?" again no answer_

_Okay so now I'm worried._

_"Hello there Dylan"_

_I turn around to see Krane standing there._

_"K-K-K-Krane?" I stutter_

_"Miss me?"_

_"NO!" I yell, and he laughs_

_"Well why didn't you miss your father?"_

_"You'll never be my father! Mr. Davenport and Douglas are more of a father than you ever were!" by now I'm starting to cry_

_He walks towards me, and I back up. He holds out his hand, and suddenly I'm frozen._

_"HELP! PLEASE! MARCUS!"_

_"Your family can't help you anymore" he says_

_"What did you do to them?!"_

_He laughs, and moves aside. Behind him I see Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus, Leo, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Tasha all laying there bleeding._

_"NO!" Krane lets go of me, and I run over to them._

_"No" I whisper, and start to cry_

_"They're dead. They can't hear you" Krane says "S1!" he yells, and she super speeds into the room_

_"Yes, Krane?"_

_"Take Dylan to prisoner cell 43572" _

_Prisoner?_

_"Yes sir" she says. She walks over to me, and pulls me away from my siblings._

_"Dylan" I hear Marcus mumble_

_"WAIT! STOP! HE ISN'T DEAD! PLEASE! MARCUS! MARCUS!" I yell as I'm dragged away by S1_

_"I'm coming for you" Krane says as I'm being dragged away_

"MARCUS!" I yell sitting straight up in my bed. I'm crying, my vision is blurry, and I'm having trouble breathing. I look around my room to see that it was just a dream.

Marcus comes in my room, and runs over to me.

"Dylan?" he asks

I look up at him, and he sees that I'm crying.

He pulls me into him, and I start crying into his shirt.

**Marcus's POV**

Dylan is acting really strange. He is breathing heavily, he's crying, and before I came over here I heard him yelling things about Krane then he yelled my name a couple times.

He moves, and I look down at him "Dylan?"

I look down do see that he is holding his throat, he's having trouble moving his arms, and he looks like he's about to pass out.

"Dylan? Dylan!" I grab his shoulders, and try to get him to look at me "Dylan can you hear me?!" he just sits there holding his throat and coughing.

When he doesn't answer I start to panic "HELP!" I yell, and the others come running in

"Marcus! What's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asks

"It's Dylan! I think he's having a panic attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be longer. I'm hoping to get it written and posted by the end of the week. And I'm going to be writing more of this story during the weekend, so I should be able to post more often.<strong>

**Toodles :)**


	13. Panic Attack Part 2

**Here's the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lab Rats. I only own Dylan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

"Dylan, what's wrong?" dad asks him.

I'm sitting on Dylan's bed holding Dylan who is curled up in a ball still holding his throat , Chase is sitting on the floor with Bree who is trying not to cry, Adam and Leo are sitting on the bed off to the side watching, and Tasha, Mr, Davenport, and my dad are trying to help Dylan.

They keep trying to move him, but he won't let go of me. He is curled up on my lap, shaking, hands on his throat, silently crying into my shirt, and occasionally stopping to cough.

He is crying, but he is having trouble breathing. That can't be good.

"Dylan, can you hear me?" Mr. Davenport asks

"Come on, buddy, can you us?" dad asks him

"Dylan, sweetie, can you hear us? Or are you just in too much pain?" Tasha asks

"What's wrong with him?" Bree asks Chase. Her and Chase are sitting on the floor next to the bed together. Bree is cradled in Chase's arms, and trying to stay calm.

"He'll be fine, Bree" Chase says to her

"M-M-Marcus" Dylan says

"Yes Dylan?" I ask

"I-I-I don't f-feel very g-g-good" he says, and passes out

"Dylan? Dylan!" I yell

"Marcus bring him down to the lab. Hurry!" Mr. Davenport says, and we all run down.

* * *

><p>I super speed Dylan down to the lab, and I lay him on the cyber desk.<p>

He is still passed out, but the good new is that he is still breathing.

Since I super sped down, and everyone else took the elevator, me and Dylan are the only ones down here.

DING

Nevermind.

"Marcus I need you to place him in your capsule" Mr. Davenport says, and I do as told.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I ask

"Marcus, he'll be just fine" Dad says, and I sigh.

"I hope you're right" I say

"When am I ever not right?" he asks, and I roll my eyes

"The time you said we were gonna be your slaves" Chase says

"The time you said you were gonna get away with your plan" Bree says

"The time you said that hotdogs, and chocolate syrup don't go together" We all look at Adam who is just sitting there with that goofy smile plastered on his face.

"I think I got it" Mr. Davenport says

"Got what?" Chase asks

"Why his panic attack was so bad" he says, and we all walk over to him.

"Why was it so bad?" Tasha asks "I've had one before, and it wasn't even close to Dylan's"

"It's because of his bionics" Mr. Davenport says

"But Dylan isn't bionic anymore" Chase says

"Yes, he doesn't have a bionic chip anymore, but he is still partly bionic. Like you guys. Since you four have been bionic for so long, even if we took out your chips, like when Bree did" we all look at her "Your bionics would still be a part of you. He was bionic for six years, and that seemed to be enough time for his bionic chip to partly connect to him, not fully like yours where if you take it out it could be dangerous, but enough that when he had a panic attack it effected him"

"So, will he be okay?" Leo asks

"Yes, and he should wake up any minute. I scanned him, and it looks like he had a nightmare which caused his fear level to go extremely high, and that's why he had a panic attack" He turns to me "Did he say anything about his nightmare to you?" he asks

"No, but I could hear him yelling in his sleep" I answer

"Well, what was he saying?" Adam asks

"Well, first he was yelling something about Krane, and then he kept yelling my name over and over again" I say

"What happened after that?" dad asks

"I ran into his room, and he was crying. So I ran over to him, and he grabbed onto me like he was afraid I was gonna disappear. Then he started having trouble breathing, and I yelled for you guys" I finish explaining what happened, and Dylan starts to wake up.

"AAAHHH! KRANE DON'T HURT ME!" he yells looking around the room "W-Where am I?" he asks

"Hey buddy" Mr. Davenport says walking over to him "How ya feeling?"

"Uh..Okay, I guess" he says

We get him out of his capsule, and I run over to him "Dylan are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah, but I just have one question"

"What's your question?" I ask

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what happened to Dylan?<strong>

**I'll try to update soon, but my life is kinda crazy at the moment. I'm getting an addition put onto the side of my house, and, until it's finished, my writing time is kinda limited. It should be done by Christmas, so after that I'll be updating alot more.**

**Toodles**


	14. Dylan Doesn't Remember

**So I realized that I didn't put a flashback in the last chapter :\ So there will be a longer one in this chapter. And it's a pretty important one too.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats. I own Dylan, and nothing else...Oh but I really want some breadsticks right now...That has absolutely nothing to do with anything right now, but it da truth :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

Okay, so I woke up in a weird lab, there are about eight people telling me they're my family, and my head is pounding like someone just ran over it.

I, apparently, have one older sister, four older brothers, one mother, and two dads...That's not a strange family at all (note the sarcasm).

My dads keep saying something about bionics, but WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE BIONICS!? They talk about it like it's the sky. Like everyone knows what it is, but I don't.

The worst part is that they all seem really nice, but I can't remember them.

**Marcus's POV**

I can't believe Dylan doesn't remember us...He doesn't remember me.

_"Who are you?"_ After my entire life of living with my dad...that one question was alot harder to ear than anything he used to tell me.

I want my little brother back.

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

I can't believe this happened. Douglas and I never told the kids or Tasha that when we took out Dylan's chip it wasn't because he was a danger with it in. It was because Krane hooked it up to his brain so that his Triton App could be extra powerful.

When we took out his chip he got some minor brain damage. It was in the part where your memories are stored. We were able to patch it up, but when Dylan had a panic attack it must've done something to that patch, and erased his memories.

"Dylan?" I ask

"Yes...Uh..."

"Mr. Davenport" I say

"If you're my dad, then why do I call you Mr. Davenport?"

"Because you were adopted when we...uh...Found you on the streets" I say "Your adoptive father died,and we took you in"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold up" Dylan says " So I had parents, then I didn't, then I was adopted, them my dad died, and then I was by myself again, and now I'm here?" he asks

"Pretty much, but you were never by yourself after your dad died. He was abusing you, so we took you in. He died after that" Douglas explains

"I have a really confusing family" he says

"We all do" Marcus says sitting down next to him

"Who are you again?" Dylan asks

"Marcus. Your big brother"

"Are you my actual blood brother?" Dylan asks

"No, but I'm your adopted big brother" Marcus says

"Can we please stop talking about this? You've been doing this for over an hour, and I'm really tired" Dylan says

"Of course. Marcus, you wanna take him up to his room?" I ask

"Sure. Come on Dylan" Marcus says, and they walk to the elevator

**Dylan's POV**

We walk out of that room, and over to a wall with three weird circles on it.

'What's this?" I ask

"An elevator" ...my brother, I can't remember his name, says

He presses a button, and the wall opens up.

"Woah" I say

"Yeah" is all he says. We get in, and we both go up.

"So, this is really where I live?" I ask

"Yup, and it gets better once we get upstairs" he says

The elevator comes to a stop, and opens to reveal a huge room.

"Woah! What does Mr. Davenport do!?" I ask

My brother laughs a bit "He's an inventor. So is my dad. They run Davenport Industries together" he says

"Cool" I say "Can we go to my bedroom now? I'm really tired"

"Well it is , like three thirty in the morning" he says

"Really?" I ask "What were we doing downstairs in the middle of the night?"

"You" he says walking towards the stairs, and I follow.

"What do you mean me?" I ask

"You had a panic attack, and that caused you to lose your memory" he says

"Oh" we walk up the stairs, and throughout the hallway were pictures of our family. There was only one, that I saw, with all nine people that were said to be my family. I stop to look at it, and my brother looks at it with me.

"That's the first picture we ever took with all nine of us" he says

"Can you tell me everyone's names again? And who they are?" I ask

"Sure. You have the same picture in your room" he says, and motions for me to follow him.

"This is my room?" I ask. We walked into this huge room with a king sized bed, flat screen tv, video game system, lots of comics, and again IT'S HUGE!

"Yeah. Do you remember it?" he asks

"I wish" I say flopping onto the bed

**Chase's POV**

"Mr. Davenport is there any way to bring Dylan's memory back?" I ask

"There might be, but I'd have to run some tests" he answers

"I hate that he doesn't remember any of us. But I think Marcus was the most upset out of everyone. Dylan didn't even remember who Marcus was"

"Yeah, I wish all the bad stuff would stop happening to him" Douglas says "It's bad enough I was a terrible father to him, and now this"

"Douglas, you're not a terrible father" Bree says "You're a great dad. To all of us" she says, and hugs him. Me and Adam join in, and Douglas smiles.

"Thanks kids" he says once we pull apart

"Guys" Mr. Davenport says "We" he says pulling Douglas over to him "Have something to tell you about Dylan"

"What is it?" I ask

"When we took out his chip...We might've accidentally damaged his brain just a teensy bit" he says

"YOU WHAT?!" Adam yells in an almost Spike voice

"We didn't mean to, but the way Krane put in his chip, it was connected to his brain" Douglas says "We didn't take out his chip, because he was a threat to us. We took it out, because it was a threat to him"

"Look, guys, we're sorry we didn't tell you, but right now we just need you to help jog his memory. Watch his favorite tv shows, play his favorite games, take him to his favorite places, OH! Invite Tara over, and let the two of them hang out" Mr. Davenport says

"We'll try, but what if he's not the same as he was before?" Leo asks

"We'll just have to wait, and see what happens" Tasha says

"I'm gonna go check on Dylan to make sure he's okay" I say, and run upstairs

**Marcus's POV**

"That's Tasha. She's like our mom" I say pointing to her in the picture

"Okay" Dylan says looking at the picture

"That's Mr. Davenport and my dad, Douglas. They're both like our dads"

"Is Douglas just your dad?" he asks

"Kinda" I say

"What do you mean my kinda?" Dylan asks

"We have a very complicated family. Just go with what we tell you, and you'll eventually remember the rest" I say, and he nods

"Continue" he says

"That's Adam, Bree, and Chase. They're my cousins/siblings, and your siblings"

"Again, how?" he asks

"How about I explain our weird family to you later?"

"Okay" he says, and I smile

"That's Leo. He's Tasha's son, my step-brother/step-cousin, and your step-brother"

"Got it. Wait. No, I don't got it"

"Just remember that he's your big brother" I say

"Gocha"

"There's me, Marcus, and you, Dylan" I say pointing to us "We are the newest members of the family" I say, and he looks confused

"Okay, now I'm really confused" he says

"Well, you were adopted, and I was...Away...For a little over a year" I say not quite sure what to tell him. I can't really say that I was an android who was resurrected from the dead, because his evil father was trying to kill us.

"I guess I can just go with that" he says "Even though I'm still completely confused about our entire family" he says

"Sometimes it's better to just go along with things in this house that don't make sense" I say, and he nods

"So...Do I have a sibling that I'm really close to?" he asks "I mean, I can kinda remember something like that, but not quite" he says

"Actually-" I'm cut off my the door opening. I look over at the door to see Chase standing there. He looks a little worried.

"Hey, Chase. What's up?" I ask

"I came to make sure Dylan was okay" he says, and whispers something else in my ear "You might want to go talk to your dad about him"

"Why?"

"I remember" Dylan says

"You do?" I ask

He looks up at Chase, and runs over to hug him. He hugs Chase so fast that he almost loses his balance.

"The one sibling who I'm really close to. It was Chase!"

I stand up, and look at them.

"Marcus I-" Chase tries to say

"I'm not gonna say anything" I say, and walk out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>The seven of us, We walked home from school in silence, but when we walk in the front door it's anything but silence.<em>

_There are flashing lights, super loud sirens, and Mr. Davenport and Douglas running oround the house like crazy trying to fix it._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I look over to see Chase and Marcus covering their ears and screaming_

_"CHASE! MARCUS! GET DOWN TO THE LAB NOW!" Mr. Davenport yells_

_"TARA LOOK OVER THERE!" I say as Bree super speeds them down to the lab_

_"WHAT WAS THAT?!" she yells_

_"UMM, I DON'T KNOW!"_

_"EVERYONE DOWN TO THE LAB RIGHT NOW!" Douglas yells_

_"BUT-"_

_"NOW" he yells, and we all run down to the lab_

_I don't even think that they noticed Tara._

_When we get down there we see Chase and Marcus passed out on the floor, and Bree and Leo at his mission specialist desk._

_"NO!" I yell running over to them, and Tara follows_

_"What happened?" she asks checking Chase's pulse_

_"Uh...they have really sensitive hearing" I say_

_"Adam, can you put them in their capsules please?" Bree asks_

_"Sure" he replies, and comes over to us_

_"What are those things?" Tara asks walking over to the capsules_

_"Umm, those are Mr. Davenport's special capsules. They can heal people, and right now they" Bree says gesturing to my brothers "need healing"_

_Tara nods her heads_

_We sit there for a few minutes where nothing happens except a blue light going up and down Marcus's and Chase's capsules fixing their injuries._

_"HEY!" I hear a deep voice yell_

_We all look over to Chase's capsule to see him looking very angry, and pounding on the glass_

_"Uh oh" Bree and Adam say simultaneously_

_"What do you mean uh oh?" I ask just as Chase breaks his capsule door open_

_Glass shards go everywhere. Adam grabs Bree, Leo, me, and Tara, and covers us the best he can. He pulls us down to the ground, and puts his arms around us._

_Chase then comes stomping out of his capsule, and we all stare at him. _

_"HEY! What are you looking at you little cry baby?!" Chase asks me_

_"Uh, guys? What's wrong with Chase?" I ask trying not to act scared. From what I've heard, Spike has a really deep voice, and is a really mean Chase. I'm almost positive that's Spike, but I hope I'm wrong._

_"The name's Spike maggot" Oh, boy._

_"G-Guys" Tara says "Who's Spike? And what's wrong with Chase?"_

_Spike looks like he's about to charge someone. I look at who his eyes are locked on, and I panic._

_"TARA LOOK OUT!" I yell. Bree super speeds her out of the way just as Chase runs to where she was standing._

_Bree gently lays her down beside me on the floor._

_"Dylan?"_

_"Don't say anything right now. Just...come with me" I help her up, and we walk over to the capsules_

_Adam and Bree are fighting Spike, and, from the looks of it, Spike is winning. If only Marcus was awake. Since he has all the bionics he could easily take out Spike._

_The only thing I'm worried about is that Adam and Bree are using their bionics._

_I turn to Marcus's capsule when I hear a groan coming from that direction. His eyes pop open, and he looks panicked._

_"BEAR! GET IT OFF! OW!" He yells sitting up straight in his capsule, and banging his head on the glass._

_"Marcus, you have got to help them" I say_

_"With what?" he asks_

_"Spike" is all I have to say. He gets out of his capsule, and looks at Tara._

_"She knows?" he asks_

_"No" I say_

_"Keep her out of the way. She doesn't know the things Spike can do" he says_

_"HEY SPIKE!" he yells "Wanna fight?" he asks_

_"I remember you" Spike says walking over to Marcus "Robo boy"_

_"That doesn't effect me" Marcus says_

_"What about this?" Chase asks, and throws a plasma grenade at him. Marcus puts up his force field just in time, and Spike flies into the wall._

_Tara and I run over to him as do my other siblings. Marcus puts his arms i front of me and Tara just in case Spike isn't gone._

_When Chase opens his eyes they're his normal hazel again, and not a weird black._

_"GUYS! WHAT HAPPENED!? WE HEARD-" Mr. Davenport stops when he sees Tara "What happened, and what's she doing down here?" Douglas asks_

_"Spike happened, and you told us to come down. Tara was with us the whole time, and you wouldn't let me tell you" I say_

_"Can someone please tell me what in the world is going on here?" Tara says_

_The next half an hour is spent telling Tara all about our life. She even knows about my life before I became a Davenport._


	15. Please Smile

**Here's the chappy :)**

**fudgebrownieface: Yup he remembers Chase, but no Marcus. I'm glad you like this story so much**

**UrFriendTheNinja: Glad you like it :) I absolutely love reading your reviews. They always make me smile. Like this :) Or this :D You seriously need to make an account so we can PM eachother.**

**And now onto chapter 14**

**Disclaimer-I do now own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

It was a week ago when Dylan thought he remembered me, and all of us, save for Dylan, have been miserable. We try to act normal around Dylan, but for real we're just trying to get though the day. Mr. Davenport let us stay home from school so that we could stay with Dylan.

Mr. Davenport and Douglas have been in the lab trying to figure out a way to get Dylan's memory back, but the only theory they've found is that we just hang out with him. We can watch his favorite tv shows, take him to his favorite places, play his favorite video games ect.

Tasha has been doing origami. It may sound weird, but she says it relieves her of her stress. Earlier we were watching a movie when she came home from shopping. She saw me and Dylan cuddled up together, and Marcus sitting by himself. She looked like she was about to cry, and then she ran upstairs to make more birds.

Adam, Bree, and Leo have been trying to jog Dylan's memory by hanging out with him. The three of them went to Fro Yo A Go Go earlier then they took him to a movie.

Marcus and I have been doing what everyone else has been doing. Going along with whatever Dylan thinks it true. It's obvious that Marcus is upset that Dylan doesn't remember him, but he doesn't do anything about it. I wish that Dylan had remembered Marcus in stead of me, because Marcus knew him the best, and he could help him more than I can.

Right now I'm laying in Dylan's bed with him, because he had a nightmare about...I don't really know what. He can't have nightmares about Krane anymore, because he doesn't remember him. So what could be bothering him now?

"Chase?" I look over at the door to see Marcus

"Hey" I say. I lift my arm out from Dylan's head, and carefully stand up. I walk over to him "What are you doing up?" I ask

"I could ask you the same thing" he says

"Dylan had a nightmare" I say "But what do you think it could've been about? He doesn't even remember Krane"

"It could've just been a normal nightmare. He doesn't have to remember Krane to have a nightmare" Marcus says, and I nod

I notice Marcus looking at Dylan with a sad look on his face.

"He'll remember you soon enough" I say putting a hand on his shoulder

"I'm not so sure about that" he says "I mean, it's been a week, and the only one he remembers is you. And he doesn't even remember you correctly"

Dylan starts to stir in his sleep.

"Why don't we go down to the living room" I say, and Marcus and I head downstairs. We sit on the couch.

"Are you mad?" I ask

"About what?" he asks me

"That Dylan remembers me. You guys were really close, and, even though you try to hide it, it's obvious that you miss him" I say

"I do miss him. He was the only one who understood me, and..."

"And what?" I ask

"And...I want my little brother back. I feel like I'm not even me without him" he says

"You'll get him back. I promise" I say.

"It's my fault I feel like this anyway" he says "If I had never found him crying in his bedroom when I first got here I wouldn't have gotten attached to him, and I would be perfectly fine right now. But no I had to go upstairs"

"Well I know that he was glad you did" I say "After that day it was like he was glued to you. You helped him, somewhat, get over his fear of Krane. He didn't cry that often, and when he did you were right there with him. Marcus you were his best friend, and I know that in his heart he remembers you, and loves you just like before"

Marcus just stares at the floor. I put my hands on his shoulders, and look him in the eye "Marcus"

"Yeah?"

"You will be okay" I say "He'll remember you, and until then...we're here for you. Adam, Bree, me, Tasha, Mr. Davenport, your dad. We'll all be here for you whenever you need us. Now that your my little brother I don't like to see you upset, and I want you to be happy. I want to protect you, and get your smile back. Can you at least smile for me? Just one teensy weensy ity bity smile?"

"I don'tthink I can" he says

"Well then...You leave me no choice" I say, and stand up

"Should I be scared?" Marcus asks

"Just watch" I say

"Okay" Marcus says slowly

I take a deep breath "Open the fridge...Grab the eggs...Open the mayo. Spread the mayo...All over your face...I want a pickle..Fishin' for a pickle...Now grab that pickle and swing. Now grab that pickle and swing" I did the refridgerator dance quiet enough that I don't wake everyone up, but loud enough that Marcus can hear me.

My the time I'm done Marcus is smiling and laughing, and I'm glad I finally got him to smile.

I sit beside him on the couch, and laugh along with him. After a couple of minutes of laughing he speaks up

"That is one of the most redidulous things I've ever seen" he says while still smiling

"But it did it's job. I got you to smile" I say bopping his nose with my finger when I say 'you'

"Yeah, it did" he says, and yawns

"Tired?" I ask

"Yeah, you?"

I yawn in responce

"I guess that's a yes" he says

"Wanna sleep down here?" I ask "We have a couch, blankets, and pillows"

"Okay" he says

Marcus gets the pillows from the couch, and I get the blanket. We fall asleep laying back on the couch with Marcus's head on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :)<strong>

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with my play practices. The good news is that I did both of my plays today, and I totally rocked in both of them if I do say so myself, so I should be able to update a little faster now.**

**So how was this chapter? Good/Bad? You tell me. I like this chapter, but I want to you guys thought of it.**

**There will be a Christmas one-shot up soon. It's called Our Crazy Christmas. It's the Davenport's Christmas before their battle with Krane. It will be up probably on Christmas Eve, so be on the lookout for that.**

**So I need ideas for flashbacks. If you have any ideas please tell me, because I will use all of them, or at least as many as I can.**

**Toodles**


End file.
